A Day at the Spa
by Flye
Summary: Riza gets time off to relax and Roy can't concentrate without his First Lieutenant, so he takes a few days off, too... and ends up with said lieutenant at a spa. Yoga and financial matters are one thing, but what other problems will arise? Royai, semiAU
1. The Flyer

This is a Royai fic... so if you don't like it, well, poo for you!

I don't own FMA... because if I did Roy and Riza would be together by now.

A/N: Sorry if the beginning sucks... im not good at making an entrance to the plot of the story... I got this idea from watching Gilmore Girls--There's the Rub--where Lorelai and her mother spend a weekend together at a spa.

---------------------------

**A Day at the Spa: Chapter 1**

A sigh emitted from First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye's lips. Colonel Roy Mustang peeked at her from the stacks of paperwork on his desk. Blonde hair covered her pale face. Dark bags under beautiful mahogany eyes gave proof of lack of sleep from doing work. He felt a pang of—was it guilt?— mixed with pity for the lieutenant. _She's been working so hard for the past two months. She deserves a day or two off. _

"Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"Yes, sir?"

"You've been working hard for these past two months and I think you need to take a two-day break."

"But I can do that on the weekends."

"Yes, butyou usually work on the weekends."

"But, sir—,"

"No buts, lieutenant. I insist that you take this break. In fact, I order you to take two days off." Roy flashed her his famous smirk. Riza glared at him, but hang her head and sighed in defeat.

"Fine." She started to go back to work when a large hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up and blushed when she saw it was the colonel. She opened her mouth to say something, but the colonel started to speak into her ear.

"You know, you can leave now. It's getting dark and I bet Black Hayate can't wait until you get home." He smiled.

"But what about the paperwork, sir?"Hawkeye asked, still blushing from being so close to her superior officer.

"I'm a big boy. I can handle a few stacks of paperwork."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about me, Hawkeye. I can take care of myself."

"Okay then."

... Minutes later...

As Riza walked home, she noticed a flyer on one of the store's windows."'Relaxation is justone step away. Come to Healing Springs Weekend Spa(A/N: I just made it up and if it really is real, i didn't intend for it to have the same name.) andyou'll feel blissfully new (A/N: I know its soo cheesy).'" Rizachuckled atthisstatement. "Ha! 'Blissfully new.'" She took the flyer and continued toward her house. _Well, I guess it can't be that bad.I'll check it out tomorrow. After all, I sure need some relaxation. _

_----------------------------------------------------------_

I didn't like my ending. This wasn't how I planned on ending it, but itwill do.But please read and review! The next chapters will be up shortly!


	2. The Desk

A/N: Still dont own FMA

---------------

**Chapter 2**

Light shone through the windows as Riza woke up to a whining puppy. She stretched then looked down at him and petting his furry back. "I guess you're not used to me waking up this late, right Black Hayate? Well, I'm up now, and I guess you're pretty hungry, so I'll get you some food, then we'll go for a walk. How does that sound?" He responded by barking and wagging his tail. She laughed and got out of bed.

...Meanwhile at the office...

Roy glanced over at Lieutenant Hawkeye's desk for what seemed to be the hundredth time since he had arrived at the office. He sighed trying to concentrate on finishing his paperwork, but it was no use. He had grown accustomed to having Riza with him in the office while he signed papers that it didn't feel right when she was gone. It felt as if a part of him was missing when she wasn't there. He looked back at her desk and sighed again.

"You must like her a lot to be missing her that much, huh, Colonel?" Havoc said nodding his head towards Riza's empty chair.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Roy said in what he thought was a nonchalant tone.

"Sure you do. You've stared at her empty desk seventy nine times since this morning. I've been counting. See?" Havoc said holding up a piece of paper with tally marks all over it.

"Seventy-nine?" Breda asked. "But I only got seventy-four." Roy's eyebrow twitched.

"You came in late so you probably missed those five while you were gone," said Fuery. "Still, I only counted seventy-eight." Roy's gloved hand was now in snapping position, but none of the other officers took notice.

"Oh, yeah! You missed the last one when you weren't looking. I forgot to tell you," Falman told him.

"HAVE YOU PEOPLE GOT NOTHING TO DO THAN TO SIT AND COUNT HOW MANY TIMES I LOOK AT HAWKEYE'S DESK!" Roy roared.

"Sure we do, chief. This one's just more interesting than paperwork," Havoc commented. Roy's eyebrow twitched again. Havoc was beginning to aggravate him.

"He's right, Colonel. You've stared at that desk so many times we're starting to wonder if you're thinking about sitting inHawkeye's desk while she's gone," Breda said.

"Just because I've been staring at her desk doesn't mean I miss her, much less, _like_ her. It just feels a little…strange, since she's been here everyday, that's all," Roy assured his colleagues.

"You keep telling that to yourself, sir, and you might actually believe it." Havoc said.

Roy turned to his paperwork and sighed in exasperation as he tried to concentrate. But Havoc's words kept playing in his head: _You must like her a lot to be missing her that much... Does it really seem like I have feelings for Hawkeye? Nah. I'm just used to having her here that her absence feels weird. I can't like her. We're just comrades, coworkers, subordinates and that's it. But still... I have to admit, I kind of miss her. _He looked over at Hawkeye's desk.

"Eighty," Havoc muttered. Roy glared at him then continued on his useless attempt of finishing his paperwork. But after a few minutes he slammed his hands on his desk.

"AARGH! DAMMIT! I can't finish this pile of junk without Hawkeye!"

"Relax, chief." Havoc said, nervously staring at his deranged superior officer.

"That's what I plan to do." Roy said while rummaging through some drawers. He got out a piece of paper and started to pack his things.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Fuery asked.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off."

"But it's only 0930," Havoc commented.

"Yes, I know. And if I stay in this office without Hawkeye in it, I swear I am going to lose my head," Roy said.

"You already have," muttered Havoc.

Roy chose to ignore that comment. He made his way to the door, but paused before leaving the office. "If Hawkeye comes in while I'm gone, tell her I called in sick."

"Okay, sir." Havoc assured him. When he was pretty sure that Roy was gone he said, "I told you guys he'd leave before the end of the day. Now, pay up." Fuery and Falman regretfully handed Havoc his dealings and Breda wrote him an I.O.U.

"Now, who wants to betMustang and Hawkeyemeet up?"

------------------------------------------------

Sorry you had to wait so long. I've been busy.

The next chap will be up soon.

Please pretty please read and review.


	3. Familiar

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Roy walked out of the building and looked at the paper he had gotten from one of his drawers. It was a coupon he thought might be useful for one of his many dates. It read, 'Bring this coupon and a partner to Healing Springs Weekend Spa, and your partner gets the weekend free.' The only problem was that he didn't have a partner to bring, and it wasn't the weekend; it was Friday. _I wonder if their weekends start on Friday._ Roy looked on the coupon and saw in tiny print at the bottom of the page: Opens Friday thru Sunday. _Well, well, well, lucky me._ _Now that that's solved, all I need is a date. That should be no problem. I'll ask the girl from the flower shop. She won't decline this offer after all, who can resist my charm? Well, Hawkeye for one. Wait, why am I thinking about her again?_ He shook his head then continued on his way.

….Meanwhile….

"Aah! What a great day!" Riza said as she sat down on a park bench and let Black Hayate loose. She wondered how the Colonel and her coworkers were doing. _I hope the Colonel really is doing his paperwork. I don't know what I'd do to him if I came back to work and find out he hasn't done a thing. _Riza looked towards military headquarters and saw a clad of blue walking out the building. _That better not be Mustang. _She looked to where he was headed and saw the flower shop. She clenched her jaw and her hands curled to fists. _If it _is_ him…well, he'll be sorry. That womanizing playboy jerk. Grrr. _Her knuckles turned white and felt a tongue licking her hand. She looked down and saw Black Hayate looking up at her as if saying, _Don't worry about him. Just relax._ "You're right Hayate. It's my day off. I need to relax." She petted him on the head. "Speaking of relaxing, I wanted to check out that weekend spa. Come on Hayate. Let's go." She put Black Hayate on his leash and started towards the spa.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"So, I'll pick you up after your shift, okay?" Roy flashed his trademark smirk, causing the flower shop girl to blush.

"Alright," she smiled, and then blushed again.

Roy exited the store and made his way to the spa. When he went inside, a lady was talking to the receptionist, so he sat on a chair waiting for her to finish. He looked at the lady, sensing an odd familiarity. She had shoulder-length blonde hair, and was wearing a flowing, knee-length summer dress, which showed her graceful curves. _Nice ass,_ Roy thought. She was holding something in her arms, which was trying to squirm out of her grasp. _Probably some kid, _Roy thought. He caught some of the conversation she was having with the receptionist.

"…how much will it cost?" the lady asked. _That voice sounds strangely familiar, too, _Roy thought.

"One hundred ten dollars," the receptionist responded.

"Oh," the lady said. "Sorry for wasting your time." Then, the squirming thing that the woman was holding in her arms popped up over her shoulder. It was a dog. _That dog…I've seen it before._ It yipped then jumped out of the woman's grasp and bounded toward Roy. The woman turned around and Roy saw why she was so familiar.

"Hawkeye?"

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Please Read and Review!

I'll post the next chapters up shortly!


	4. Babbling Apologies

A/N: Roy might seem a little OOC in this chapter. You also see a side of mean nasty Riza. )

Enjoy

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

**Chapter 4**

"Hawkeye?"

"Co-Colonel? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"It's my day off remember? I just came here to relax, like you said I should. But now I can't because of two things: one, it's too expensive; and two, you're here. So tell me again why you're here?" Riza said sounding a little distressed.

Roy couldn't believe that his lieutenant, the woman with the no nonsense attitude and always armed with guns, was this beautiful, curvaceous woman standing in front of him. And in a _spa_, too. He was so surprised that he forgot that he was the one who ordered her to take a few days off. _This can't the same woman who was in my office yesterday. But still, she looks damn good. _

"Colonel!" Riza was furiously blushing, realizing that Roy was staring at her body.

"I…uh…well, the thing is…" Roy stammered looking down at Hayate who was sitting in front of him. _I can't tell her the real reason I'm not at work. She'll think I'm a wimp for not being able to handle some stupid pile of paperwork. But I can't lie to her either. She knows me too well to know that I'm lying._

"Well?" Riza demanded, finding the sight of her usually confident superior officer stumbling over his words quite amusing. _He looks like a little kid who got into trouble and is trying to explain what happened. It's so cute! _

Roy looked up and saw a slight smile on his Lieutenant's face. _She's making fun of me! _He became annoyed and said, "Well, I decided to take a few days off, too. It's been _so_ stressful these past couple of months, hasn't it, Lieutenant? I deserve a break seeing as I haven't had one in a long time." He smirked.

"Hmmph! Fine then! Do whatever you want. Come on Black Hayate. We're leaving now." Riza scooped up Black Hayate in her arms, and started toward the door. As she was leaving, Roy heard her mutter, "So much for a great day."

Roy felt guilty and a bit of pity, the same emotion he felt yesterday. He didn't mean to ruin her day. He remembered how there was a tinge of disappointment of in her voice when she found out how much it would cost. Then, suddenly remembering he had a coupon for two at the spa, he stood up and grabbed her arm just before she walked out the door. "Hawkeye… Riza, I know you wanted to go here and relax and all. And you can. I'll pay for you. Well, I won't be paying for you. You see, I have this 'buy one get one free' kind of coupon. And I was wondering if you'd like to join me, you know, as a sorry gift for ruining your day. It could be fun, you know…"

Riza stared at him, a smile tugging at her lips. Here was the great Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist and womanizing playboy, babbling about what kinds of things people do at spas and begging for forgiveness, when he's usually calm and collected.

_What am I going on about? Why am I babbling? And to Hawkeye? I mean, it's only Hawkeye. Why and how is she making me go on about who knows what? _Roy thought.

Riza looked at him go on. _Wow, the great Roy Mustang. Going on about things I don't really care about. It's so funny that it's cute. I should accept the offer. No, I shouldn't after the way he mocked me... Hmph. That womanizing jerk. He probably already has a date, anyways, probably with that skanky airhead at the flower shop. He deserves someone with ambition and true loyalty to him. Someone like me. Not like those self-centered slu—_

"…so will you please accept my offer. I'm really sorry!" Roy looked at Riza, his dark eyes begging for forgiveness and mercy. Riza saw that he truly meant it. Her gaze softened as she looked into his eyes and she melted. _Damn him. Why and how does he make me let my guard down? Say no, Riza! Say no! _Riza was about to say no, but when she looked into those pools of darkness of his, something in her heart made her choose to disagree with what her mind said.

"Okay," she finally said. Roy's eyes lit up and smiled. "But I'll have to go home and pack first. Not to mention, drop Hayate off."

"Oh, right! I have to pack up and take care of other things," Roy said. _Like canceling that date with the girl from the flower shop. What's her name again?_ "Well, I'll meet you here in an hour, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Riza started walking away when he called out.

"Riza!" She turned around and saw Roy blushing. "You look very pretty in that dress."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

read and review! thanksssss


	5. Packing

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate it! Keep 'em comin! .**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Chapter 5**

A whimper came from the doorway of the room and Riza found an impatient Black Hayate. "I'm almost done, Hayate. I just need to pack a few more things." Riza looked at her suitcase. So far she had packed a modest amount of clothes needed and some personal necessities (toothbrush, hairbrush, and all that jazz). All she needed was two outfits for the evenings. She had figured that at some point, since she was spending the whole weekend with the Colonel, she would be having dinner with him. _Hmm… what should I wear? I could wear that black skirt and the red top. Or maybe that silk top with that skirt. Or the white dress. Or the blue dress. No, wait, not the blue dress. The Colonel doesn't like blue. Maybe I should wear— wait, why am I getting all worked up about this? Come on, Riza, snap out of it! It's just the Colonel. It's not like he cares what I wear. …But still, I want to look good for him. _Riza felt as if she wanted the Colonel to see something more than the woman in the uniform. She wanted him to see the woman she was behind all the paperwork and military life. So, after a few minutes of staring at her clothes, Riza chose outfits. _The Colonel will die in shock when he sees _me _in this, _Riza thought smiling to herself. But before she closed the suitcase, she placed two handguns in it.

As soon she was ready, Riza called a cab. (A/N: She couldn't call Roy 'cuz he was getting ready too. And she wouldn't want to walk down the street carrying a suitcase like a hobo.) "Be good while I'm gone Hayate. Cain will come and play with you while I'm gone okay? Be good for him." (Fuery was the only one Riza trusted to come in her house without going through her things.) "Bye, Hayate." Riza walked out the door in into the cab.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

As Roy stepped into his house, he heard the phone ring. He rushed towards it and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Roy! You sound a little out of breath. Did you run to the phone from across the street?"

"Hughes! I just got home that's why I'm out of breath. Anyways, why are you calling me? Don't you have work?"

"Sure I do. Just wanted to check up on you, see what you're doing, y'know? I stopped by your office today, and Havoc told me that you were took the rest of the day off; something about Hawkeye not being there. Anyways, Elysia did the most adorable thing yesterday. She had her mother's apron on and—,"

"Hughes, don't even start with Elysia. I don't have much time, anyways, so I'll make this short. I'm fine and sorry, but I can't join you at the bar today."

"But why?" Hughes whined. "It's our tradition."

"Yeah, I know. But I can't. I have… plans."

"A date?"

"You could say that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, it's not like I asked her out. I just did it as a sorry gift for hurting her feelings. And she accepted. So, it's not like she was planning to be with me. For all I know, she probably had other things to do."

"You hurt her feelings? Wow, Roy. That doesn't sound like you. But you still got a so-called date with her. So where are you taking her?"

"We're staying at a weekend spa."

"Oh, really? You're spending the weekend with a lady who didn't want to be with you in the first place? That must have taken a lot of charm to make her agree with you."

"Well, she really wanted to go there in the first place, but she couldn't afford it."

"Always the ladies man, I swear. You know, you really need to find a wife Roy. So who's this lady you're talking about?"

Suddenly a third voice came on. "Shhh. Quiet guys. I'm trying to listen."

Roy looked at his phone. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Nothing. Never mind. So what were you saying?"

"Who's the lucky lady?"

Roy didn't answer, but turned bright red.

"Roy? Are you there?"

"Y-yeah."

"Good. So, who's your girlfriend for this weekend?" (A/N: haha that rhymes!)

"Hawkeye," Roy mumbled so low that Hughes could barely hear him.

"Who?"

"Hawkeye," he said more clearly, face redder than ever.

"What? Something must be wrong with these phones, 'cause I thought I heard you say Hawkeye. What's her name again?"

"It's HAWKEYE! And no, nothing's wrong with these phones. You heard right. I'm going with HAWKEYE!"

A gasp that belonged to neither of them was heard. But they both chose to ignore it.

"Geez, Roy. What's gotten into you? All I did was ask. Anyways, it's about time you two got together."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Roy. You two obviously have feelings for each other. Who knows? Someday you two will end up getting married and have little Rizas and Roys running around your big huge Fuhrer mansion. You two were destined for each other. Why else was she placed under your command?"

"Because the Fuhrer assigned it and we work well together. Anyways, I don't have time for this, Maes. I have to get ready. And if you tell a single soul, I'll burn you to a crisp and you'll never see your darling Elysia again!"

"Okay, okay. I get the point. But still, you should take my words into consideration. You might not get it now, but you'll understand sooner or later. Possibly sooner than you think. Maybe even tonight when you're all over her and—,"

"Hughes!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't forget to tell the guys listening to this conversation to watch out when Hawkeye and I come back."

"Yeah, okay. Have fun and if you guys ever decide to get married, can I please be your best man?"

"Bye, Hughes." Roy slammed the phone and looked at the clock. "Oh, shit. I don't have much time left." He went to his closet grabbed a suitcase and threw random outfits in his suitcase. Hughes words were haunting him as he packed: _It's about time you two got together…obviously have feelings for each other…getting married and have little Rizas and Roys…you two were destined for each other. _Roy finished packing and said to himself, the conversation he just had still fresh in his mind, "Maybe."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

At the office

"Okay guys hand it over. I told you they'd meet up."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Well... the next chapter should be posted up in a day or two or if I'm lucky, tonight. The next chapters from now on will take place at the spa. Please r&r!


	6. Complications

A/N: I don't know how these weekend spa places work, so I'm just basing the things they do from the things I see on TV, most of it from, the episode in Gilmore Girls. Another thing, Roy changed to his civilian clothes, by now, so he's not in his uniform anymore.

I was thinking of writing another fic, even though I'm in the middle of this one. I don't want to stop this fic, and disappoint my loyal fans, but my fingers are just itching to write another story. So, you guys should keep a look out for a new fic once this is done.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Roy stepped out of his car and went inside the spa. He found Riza waiting there for him. "Am I late?" He smirked that heart stopping, lady swooning smile of his, hoping to get some sort of reaction from her. There was none. Her face was unreadable and blank as always.

"No. I myself just got here a few minutes ago, sir," Riza answered.

"You know, we're off duty. You can stop calling me sir. Just drop the formalities and relax. I mean, that's what we're here for, right? Gosh, Riza, loosen up a little." Roy was getting a little annoyed at her uptightness.

Riza was a little ticked off with his last comment. "Well, sorry, _Roy_. I guess it just feels a little weird spending time with my commanding officer in a spa. Goodness knows we already see enough of each other everyday. It's not like we need to spend more time together. Anyways, I wasn't even planning to spend my break off with you."

"Well if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be here. So, you should be more grateful to me that I even offered you this opportunity."

"Oh, so you're saying this is my fault? Well, excuse me, but if you hadn't taken the day off, we wouldn't even be in this mess."

"Well, if _you_ hadn't taken the day off, then _I _wouldn't have taken a day off and we wouldn't end up here."

"If you remember clearly, _you _were the one who ordered me to take a break. In fact, your exact words were, and I quote," Riza took a breath and lowered her voice so she could mimic his voice. "_I insist you take this break. In fact, I order you to take two days off."_

"Why you little—"

"Um, excuse me." A young girl, around the age of 18 or 19, interrupted their little spat. Roy and Riza looked at her. She was quite pretty with long brown hair, green eyes, and a smooth complexion. Roy took advantage of this moment, to get back at Riza.

"Well, hello." Roy flashed his trademark smile. The girl blushed, and Riza was pink with fury—and maybe jealousy?—with her hands at her side, balled into fists.

The girl spoke, still blushing, "I have your schedules for this weekend and the keys to your room."

"Oh, you work here? I thought you were a client here, seeing as you're radiating with such beauty, that it probably was the outcome of the spa masters' hands."(A/N: I didn't know what else to call them.)

Riza's face was red with rage. Roy stole a glance at her and saw that it was working. _She looks like a human volcano._ But what he didn't see was her hand inching down to the hem of her dress, ready to hike it up, get the gun from her thigh holster and shoot at Roy. Since he didn't see it, he kept on going, waiting for the explosion.

"You know, you could work in advertising. People would _flock_ here just to—" He stopped abruptly feeling the all-too-familiar cold metal on the back of his head and the well-known click of Riza's gun.

"Can I have our schedules please?" Riza asked. The girl just looked at her nervously. "I'm not gonna shoot you. He's the only one I'll shoot at." Roy whimpered. The girl looked at her like she was crazy. Riza noticed her fear and confusion. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill him," she whispered. "It's the only way to get him to do what I want." Riza smiled at the girl, who smiled back. She handed him the schedule and two keys. Riza looked at the keys. "Wait. These keys are the same. Two keys for one room."

"Yes," the girl answered, confused as to why Riza was making a big deal about it. "Is something wrong?"

"You expect us to stay in one room? Together?" Roy asked looking horrified.

"Well, yes. We figured since you a couples coupon, you'd have a couples suite and a couples schedule," the girl answered still confused.

"Couples suite? Couples schedule? So we're spending the whole day together? I knew that we were spending some time together, like dinner or something, but the whole day?" Riza interrogated the poor girl who was still as lost and confused as before.

"Aren't you a couple?" she asked.

Riza and Roy looked at each other. "No!" they both answered.

"Oh."

"Don't you have any extra rooms?" Roy asked.

"Sorry, sir. We're booked. We've got reservations coming from all over."

"Well, can you at least change the schedules?" Riza practically pleaded.

"Sorry, ma'am. But once you get your schedule you can't change it. If you called before you came, you could make reservations on your schedule."

Riza and Roy looked at each other and groaned. "I guess we'll just have to deal with it," Riza sighed.

As they followed the girl to their room, the same thought flashed into their mind: _This is going to be a long weekend._

_

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews you guys! keep em comin! _

You are hypnotized right now. You will listen to me. You will obey my every command. You will click that purple-bluish button and review my work.


	7. The Room

Sorry it took so long to update. I would have had it in yesterday, but I had to clean my closet and my room. And my closet is MESSY! i also had to clean the house... anyways i updated... enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Riza and Roy stepped into their room. They both gasped, but for different reasons. Riza gasped at the grandness of the room. Roy gasped because he saw that there was only one of almost everything in the room. One bathroom, one closet, one loveseat, and, to his horror, one bed. _They want me to share the bathroom with her? And the closet? And the couch? They expect _me_ to _sleep_ with _her Roy glanced over at Riza's direction. He was surprised to see the creamy color of her skin. Oh, how enticingly soft they looked! He wondered why he had never noticed it before; probably because she's always under those military uniforms. _Maybe the bed's not such a bad thing. I wonder how her skin feels like. Probably like—stop it, Roy! Don't you remember how she mocked you just a few minutes ago? She's Riza Hawkeye. She won't let a man like you, a playboy, touch her. She probably wants a guy that's the total opposite from you. She probably already has a guy, seeing as she's already pretty enough to get one._ As that thought crossed into Roy's mind, he got jealous and angry, although he had no idea why.

Riza looked over at Roy who seemed calm and collected. But she could see his eyes, which were full of anger and jealousy? "Is something wrong, Roy?" Although that was one of the very few times she had said his name, it felt natural, as if she had been saying it so many times. She liked the sound of it, his name rolling of the tip of her tongue.

"What?" Roy stirred from his thoughts at the sound of his name.

"I said, is something wrong? You look angry. What, is the room not big enough for the great Flame Alchemist?"

She was just kidding, but Roy took it the wrong way and glared at her. "No, it's fine. But, Riza, are you sure this room isn't too big for you? I mean we could probably trade it in for a smaller room, so you could feel more comfortable in a room that looks like you can afford it." (A/N: I know… harsh. But he said it 'cuz he's still a little pissed off.) Roy regretted those words as soon as it came out of his mouth.

Riza looked at him incredulously, obvious hurt and anger spread all over her face. "It was just a joke, Roy," she whispered looking down. Roy felt immensely guilty.

"I-I'm sorry, Riza. I was still a little pissed off from the argument before. I didn't know you were joking. I didn't mean what I said."

"Then why did you say it? Even if you knew I was joking you would still be thinking the same thing."

Roy didn't say anything.

"I'm not some charity case, Roy," Riza said, her voice rising. "So what, if I can't afford things you can. It's not like _I_ get a Colonel _and_ State Alchemist paycheck."

"Riza, I'm sorry. I promise, I'll make it up to you. Like dinner or something."

"Why? So I can feel like a charity again? I came here to relax, Roy. And right now, I'm not feeling the least bit relaxed. In fact, I felt more relaxed before I even came here. So, I think I'll leave so I can actually be in peace." Riza picked up her suitcase and turned around to leave.

Something inside Roy made him go after her. With other girls, he would let them go because he couldn't stand when they whined and complained about the smallest things. But Riza was different from other girls. He didn't know why he didn't want her to leave. Maybe it was because he couldn't stand it when she was mad at him. She would ignore him completely unless he ordered her to do something. Or maybe because he felt really ashamed and guilty. Or maybe, it was something else…

He grabbed her hand as she turned around and hugged her, to which she gasped at. "Riza, I'm really sorry. I truly am. I don't know what made me say it, but I regret it. I know I'm apologizing a lot today, but please forgive me. I swear, if I give you a hard time again, if I ever make you mad, I'll leave. Please, Riza? Please forgive me, and stay."

Riza looked into his dark orbs, which were full of guilt and regret. She had this strange sudden urge to kiss him, to make those feelings go away. _Riza, this man just offended you. Don't listen to him. He's just making it up; he'll hurt you again, _her mind thought. But her heart said, _Look at him, Riza. He means what he said. He cares for you. Why else would he apologize to you _again_? Just give him one more chance._

Riza gave in and sighed. "Fine. I'll stay."

Roy smiled, "You won't regret it, I promise."

Riza smiled back, but then blushed when she realized that she was still in Roy's arms. "Umm…Roy?"

Roy quickly took his hands off her. "Oh, sorry, I forgot."

And they stood there, uncomfortable in the silence. "I guess we should start unpacking." Riza broke the peace.

"Yeah, I guess we should."

* * *

I don't like how I ended this chapter. But review anyways, please! 


	8. Lunch

Sorry it took forever to update, but school just started and i have stuff to do. Hope you like anyways!

please read & review. it makes me happy and makes you feel good!

**

* * *

****Chapter 8**

After unpacking her things, Riza grabbed one of the schedules and sat on the bed. She scanned it. "Hmm…" According to her schedule, they had an hour before they went to any activities. It was 12:03 and she was planning to spend that time eating lunch. "Don't you dare go anywhere near that drawer, Roy!" Riza had caught him trying to open the drawer where she had placed her underwear.

"Damn!" he cursed under his breath. _I was so close! I wonder what bra size she is. Probably a C-Cup. _Roy stole a sneak peek at Riza. _Yup, definitely a C. Hmm… I wonder what kind she wears. Maybe just the cotton kinds, 'cause I don't think she's the kind of woman who wears the lacy kind. But then, she could also wear the lacy ones just to feel more womanly under those military uniforms. That's it! She probably _does _wear the lacy kind. Oh wow, that is so hot!_

"You should hurry up and finish unpacking before you do anything else," Riza said interrupting his train of thought. Roy finished folding his clothes since he had carelessly thrown them in his suitcase. His stomach grumbled.

"I'm hungry," he whined.

"I am, too," Riza said.

"So why don't you go out and eat something."

"I am not going to leave my things, unguarded for you to go through, so that I could go eat lunch," Riza told him. _Damn it! How'd she know I was going to do that? _Roy thought. "So, hurry up and finish with your stuff."

"But—"

"Just finish with your stuff!"

"Yes, ma'am." Roy didn't want Riza mad at him again, so he obeyed her. After five minutes, he stood up. "Well, I'm finally done."

"Okay good. Let's go eat."

"Where?"

"Well, I was thinking of the café just down the street. I've wanted to go there. I've passed it so many times on my way home, but I've never tried it."

Roy grabbed her hand, turning towards the door. "Okay, so let's go!"

"What?"

Roy stopped and looked at Riza. "You wanted you wanted to go there, right?"

"Well, yeah, but you don't even know what kind of food they serve there."

"So? If you want to go, then we'll go." Riza still looked uncomfortable about having to pick where to eat. Roy looked directly into her eyes, and his voice softened. "Look, Riza. Today is your day. You get to pick where to go, what to do, and when to do it. Sure, I paid for all that stuff, but I never really wanted to go here. I know _you_ did, so I'm letting you make all the decisions. I want you to have a good time here, and do things that _you_ want to do. So if you want to eat at a café you've wanted to go to, then we will."

Riza stared at him, surprised that he would even say something like that. She never knew that he could be so nice, so willing, so generous, and to her of all people. _He's not all that self-centered as I thought he was._

Roy, on the other hand, was as surprised as she was. He never thought those words would ever come out of his mouth, and to her especially. Whenever he was with other women, _he _chose where to go, _he_ chose what to do, _he _made all the decisions. But now, here he was telling _this_ woman that he would listen to her every command and become her slave. What _was_ it that made him lie down by her feet and serve her?

"Thank you, Roy," Riza smiled.

"Okay, then, what are we waiting for? Let's eat!" Still, holding her hand, he grinned at her.

* * *

"So, this is the place?" Roy said stopping in front of the café. 

"Yes."

"Hmm. Classy. I like it already." Riza laughed. For some reason, Roy smiled. There was just something about hearing and seeing Riza happy made him happy.

"How can you say that? You haven't even tried it."

"Well, I just sense an aura of… likeability and appeal. I wonder if it has anything to do with being here with a beautiful lady like yourself."

Riza rolled her eyes. "You're such a flirt. But that Mustang charm will not work on me."

"Oh really? But I wasn't flirting. You really are beautiful."

Riza blushed and tried to hide it, but failed.

"Aha! See it _does _work. You're blushing."

"No I'm not!" Quickly, Riza put her hands to her cheeks. "It's just the sun, that's all!"

"Whatever you say, babe."

Trying to change the subject, Riza desperately asked, "Are we going inside?"

Roy smiled, seeing that she had made an attempt to steer away from their previous conversation. He opened the door, and said, "After you, milady. After all, ladies first, right?"

Riza smiled at him and entered with him following close by. After being seated at their table and deciding what to order, a waitress came up. She was tall, blonde, and was wearing a miniskirt. Riza looked at Roy and caught him staring at the miniskirt. Her eyes flared and she kicked him under the table. He grimaced and looked at Riza.

"Welcome to the Gourmet Café. What can I get you two?"

"Do you have anything sweet, like you?" Roy grinned and the girl giggled. Riza's eyes were blazing, but still looked calm and collected if you had not looked directly in her eyes. Roy didn't notice and continued flirting.

"Roy," Riza growled so low that only he could hear. He looked at her and gulped.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Order now," she said still using the same tone of voice.

"Yes, ma'am." Roy looked down at his menu and said, without looking at the waitress, "I'll get the turkey sub with the cheddar jack cheese."

The waitress wrote down his order and turned to Riza with an overly sweet smile. "How about you, ma'am?"

"I'll have the chicken sandwich and an iced tea," Riza returned the smile with an even sickenly sweeter smile. Roy stared at them, confusedly. _Women are so confusing._

As soon as the waitress was gone, he turned to her. "What was that all about?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," Riza said still a little angry at him.

"Me? I was just being friendly."

"Sure you were. Did you see her? She could pass as a prostitute if she didn't have that waist apron and the nametag."

"Aren't we jealous?" Roy smirked.

Riza blushed. "I'm not jealous." Roy looked at her unconvinced.

"Sure doesn't look like it."

"I just think you deserve someone better than those airheads. Someone with a goal in life. Someone with determination and a mind. Someone who will stay loyal to you. Someone who takes care of you. Someone who can cope under pressure. Someone—"

"Someone like you?" Riza looked down at her hands. She hadn't realized that she had described herself. It seemed to her that no other person could take care of her Colonel like she can.

"I just meant that if you were to settle down or something, you need someone who can handle you like I can." Roy raised his eyebrows at that comment.

Riza blushed realizing what she had said. "I didn't mean it like _that_," she quickly said. "I just meant that you need someone, who has more to her looks. I guess, someone like me. She would probably have some characteristics of mine. I mean she would need to deal with you every single day. And you know, that's a _really_ difficult job."

Roy glared at her, but then laughed at her joke. He was about to say something, but was cut off when their waitress came with their food. They ate in silence for a few minutes until Roy spoke up.

"So, what about you? Any men in your life? Besides us guys at work?"

"No, not really."

"So you don't have a boyfriend?"

"No. I don't really have time for one with work and all. And I have Black Hayate anyways."

"Oh." Roy was secretly relieved that she didn't have a boyfriend.

"Have you gone on dates?"

"Well, yeah. Just a few, though. But I never really stayed with them. They weren't interesting enough. It seemed to me like the guys I went out with was more boring than the one before. So I stopped dating."

Roy nodded, but he couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy.

"But you know what's funny? Now that I've stopped, even more guys kept asking me out. It's like I'm more interesting and noticeable. Even Havoc asked me on a date."

"What!"

"Yeah. He said something about if you didn't, then he'll do it." Riza shrugged. "But I turned him down."

"Good."

"Why? You're not jealous are you?"

"Who said I was jealous? I'm not jealous."

"Right."

"It's just that it would be awkward in the office if you were dating. Flirting constantly and not getting work done…"

"Says the lazy womanizer."

Roy ignored that comment and went on. "Giving each other goo-goo eyes and making out at the most random places."

"What! First of all, I don't make goo-goo eyes to anyone, ever; and second, I have enough common sense not to make out in public, unlike some people I know."

Roy laughed. "So, you're still waiting for that perfect someone, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"What would he be like?"

"Truthfully, I don't know. I'll just know when he's the right one. It's like an instinct or something, but you'll just have this feeling that he's _the_ one, you know?"

"Yeah. Same goes for me. I never really loved anyone besides my family."

"Really?"

Roy nodded. "I'm not ready to settle down and raise a family, yet. But if I find that special person, I'll do anything for her, even if it means settling down."

Riza smiled at him. She was impressed by his loyalty. "And that's why you date so many women? To find that person?"

"Partly that, but also for the fun of it." Riza laughed.

"Well, it's only a matter of time before you find her. You've practically dated every available woman in Central." Roy laughed, but thought in his head, _Not all of them._

"Speaking of time, we should head back to the spa before we miss our first activity."

"Right." Roy began to take out his wallet to pay for their lunch when Riza stopped him.

"No, it's okay. I'll pay for it."

"But—"

"It's the least I could do to pay you back after all you did for me today. And anyways, it's not much; I _can_ afford it."

Roy winced, seeing that she remembered what he said before. "Okay fine."

She smiled at him. After paying, Roy turned toward her and offered her his arm. "Shall we go?" Riza blushed at his gentlemanliness and took his arm.

"Yes, let's."

* * *

**hint, hint:** did you notice that roy said that he would do anything for his special lady? and did you notice in the beginning of the chapter, he was willing to do whatever riza wanted? hehehe... you're smart... you can figure it out.

Please review!


	9. Jealousy

Sorry it took longer than expected. **Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I really really really appreciate it...** It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside...

* * *

**Chapter 9**

They exited out the café and started walking. After a few minutes, they passed a bookstore. "Roy, do you mind if I go in there to see if they have this book I've wanted to read? It won't take long. You could wait outside if you want."

"No, go ahead. I don't mind." Riza gave him a quick thank you smile and went inside. She was browsing through the aisles, looking for the book, when she saw a young and handsome man standing near the store window. She decided to have some fun, since she knew Roy would look in the window sometime. She pretended to be reading a book and "accidentally" bumped into the man.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"Don't worry. It's okay." The man looked at her and then the book. "So, what books do pretty girls like you enjoy reading?" Riza looked down at her book and blushed.

"This? Oh, it's nothing compared to what someone like you might read." She giggled, which wasn't like her, but then again, she hardly ever flirted. It was a little awkward for her to be doing so, but she wanted to give Roy a taste of his own medicine. She batted her eyelashes at him.

As Riza and the man flirted, Roy waited patiently outside. _Hmm… what's taking her so long? Maybe she just couldn't find it. She probably needs help. _Roy looked into the store window and was shocked to find Riza flirting? He saw her lightly touch the man's arm and laugh at joke he had made. Anger and jealousy flared up inside of him. _What's he doing with _my _Riza? How dare he flirt with _her_? I better go in and stop this._

Amid the flirting with the man in front of her, Riza saw Roy enter the store out of the corner of her eye. He came up behind the man, eyes blazing. Riza pretended he wasn't there. "…So, what are you doing in a bookstore? I mean a lady like yourself should _be_ in a book." Roy almost laughed out loud when he heard the man say that. _What kind of line is that? It's_ so _lame. I bet Havoc could even do better than that._ Roy's thoughts were stopped when Riza started to talk.

She giggled at the man and said, "And only a man like you can write about me." By this time, the insides of Roy were boiling, and Riza could tell by the murderous look in his eyes. She was so tempted to laugh out loud at his face, but she didn't want to blow her cover. Revenge is _so_ sweet.

"So, you want to go out sometime, and talk more about books and stuff?" The man asked. Riza smiled coyly at him.

"Well, actually, I'm—" At this moment, Roy came up to Riza and put his arm around her waist, to which Riza gasped in surprise.

"What she means to say is she's already with me, so, sorry, she can't." The man stared, or rather, glared, at Roy, who smirked at him. "Come on, Riza, or we'll be late for our activities." Riza opened her mouth to say something, but before she could speak, Roy was already pulling her out of the store.

Once they were out, Riza wriggled out of his grasp and faced Roy. "What was that all about?"

"What do you mean 'what was that all about'? I was saving you."

"Saving me? I wasn't even in any trouble."

"I was saving you from that man."

"I don't need any saving from men. If I did, it would be from you." Roy scowled. "Anyways, I was just thinking of dating again, you know, to find that perfect someone, like we were talking about in the café. And I was _about_ to go on the date, when _you_ had to ruin it."

"Well, sorry, but I didn't know."

"What if you did?"

"I'd still come get you. He probably isn't your type."

"How would you know? He seemed like a nice guy. He liked books and he seemed interested in what I had to say."

"He's a fake. Did you see how he was looking at you? All he wanted to do was screw you. He didn't care about what you had to say. How could you even pick a guy like _that_? He doesn't deserve you. He's doesn't even know how to treat a woman right, even if he's just flirting. Seriously, Riza, I could do better than that."

"You're jealous."

"W-what?" Roy looked over at Riza and saw her with a smirk on her face, surprisingly looking a lot like his own. "I'm not jealous."

"Yes, you are. Why else would you say those things that you just said about him not being good enough for me and you can do better than him?"

"Because…it's true. The guy's a total bastard. That doesn't mean I'm jealous."

"Then, why'd you tell him that I was yours?"

"Well…I…uh… I just thought that… he… doesn't deserve you and that you shouldn't waste your time on him."

"See, that's exactly what jealousy is. Now you know how it feels."

"I'm not jealous!" _I'm not jealous, right? Then, why do I feel so envious and angry toward that man? Well, maybe I'm just a little—aagh! No! I can't be jealous, not even a little. Sure Riza's beautiful, but I can't have her._ Roy was a little saddened at this thought. "I'm not jealous." He repeated.

"Whatever you say, Mustang." Riza laughed and started walking away. She smiled to herself, happy that Roy cared this much to be jealous over her and amused that he still won't admit to it. _He's so stubborn, but determined. That's one of the many reasons that I love— wait, love? I don't love him…maybe as a friend, but not in _that_ kind of way. At least, I don't think so._ "Come on, Roy. Or we'll be late!"

* * *

Sorry it's so late... I had homework... got sidetracked... and school. But hey at least I updated!

Please Read & Review... If you don't review, I'll think it sucks, and I won't update anymore, which will suck for you.


	10. Friends

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! I'm so happy... I feel like I won an Oscar... "I'd like to thank my mom, my dad, my sisters, my friends, and all the little people that helped me to the top." :sniff: I'm so happy. I felt like I just drank some hot chocolate... it made me feel all warm inside You guys are super duper uber awesome!**

**Also I'm starting a new fic... i dont know the title yet... At first I was gonna do it as a sequel or whatever to this story, but, i changed my mind. So... look out for it! And when it does come out, please review! haha i'm so weird... i havent evn published it and im telling you to review it already... Well, enough chitchat...**

**On to the story...chapter thingy---> --->**

**

* * *

****Chapter 10**

Roy and Riza stepped into the spa, Riza laughing at a comment he had made about the man at the bookstore. A receptionist (different from the one earlier… probably around her late 40s to early 50s) behind the counter called out to them as they passed her. "Mr. and Mrs. Mustang?" she asked.

"What?" They both turned to look at her.

"Mr.…" Roy said.

"… and Mrs. Mustang?" Riza looked at Roy and they both blushed, but then laughed out loud.

"Oh, he and I are… we're just…" Riza said, desperately trying to get the words out.

"We're not married," Roy finished for her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You two just look like a young newlywed couple, blissfully in love." The receptionist sighed. "So, I guess you're just dating, huh? Well, if you ever decide to get married invite me, okay? It's been so long since I've had some fun and loving like that."

Roy and Riza looked at each other then looked away, blushing. (A/N: I know…they blush a lot. But whatever… this is fanfiction so I can do whatever I want.) "We're not dating either."

The woman raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes. We're just friends." Riza assured her.

"Oh, really? Are you sure? I mean, the way you look at each other looks a lot like love to me. Trust me, I've got grown kids just a few years younger than you two. I know when two people, even if they're 'just friends,' are in love. Don't you go denying it, or you might regret it later."

"But we're not—," Roy started to protest, but Riza interrupted him and said, "Thank you, ma'am. We'll take your words into consideration. So, what did you call us for?"

"Oh, yes, that's right. You have ten minutes before your activity. I suggest you get ready for it."

"Alright. Thank you." They walked away from the counter. Once they were out of earshot, Roy said to Riza, "She was…interesting…heh… Married… honestly, people these days jump to the weirdest conclusions." He paused, waiting for some response out of Riza. When he heard none, he continued, "It might get them into trouble someday, assuming things that probably aren't true. It's like that one saying, when you make an assumption, you make an ass out of yourself." Again he waited for reaction from her, and again there was none. Roy took a sideways glance at Riza. On her face was an expression of a deep faraway concentration. He knew that whenever she looked like that, something was troubling her or she was thinking about something very seriously.

Riza, however, was thinking about what the receptionist had said. _"…blissfully in love…the way you look at each other…a lot like love…" _The words kept playing over and over in her head, but there was one thing she had said that stood out. _"Don't you go denying it, or you might regret it later."_ _Do I really love Roy? Does it really look like it? But I don't even like him. I mean, I like him as a friend, and that's all we'll ever be. And anyways, if we ever get together, everyone at work, especially the guys, would go crazy._

"Hey." A voice interrupted her thoughts and she saw Roy looking at her with concern all over his face. "Are you okay? You look like something's bothering you."

"Yeah. I'm okay." Riza smiled, hoping it would convince him.

"Really?" Roy was unconvinced. "You know you can tell me what's wrong."

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking about…" She couldn't say that she was thinking about him, but she couldn't lie either; so she told him something that wasn't completely a lie. "…the guys at work. I hope they finish their paperwork, because I'd hate for them to stay up and finish it."

Roy looked at her and laughed. "That's what you've been thinking about? With the look on your face I would've thought someone had died or something. And all you were thinking about is the guys." He wrapped his arm around her waist. "You're always thinking of others, Riza. You're such a good friend." They had finally reached their room and as Roy let go of her to unlock the door, she thought, _Yup, just friends._ Although she felt satisfied about this statement, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

* * *

Yeah, I know it was short, but whatever... at least i updated, right? 

Anyways, please review because it makes you feel good.


	11. The First Activity

Sorry it took so very long to update. I had a mild case of writer's block, but I'm cured now! ) Also, I had a huge paper to do for English, so that took time out of my day. And I have other homework. And I have extra chores to do, because my mom's pregnant and she can't do a lot of stuff. And I have piano practice. And I have plans with friends and other people. And so much other stuff. But thanks for being patient and bearing with me.

Thanks to all my reviewers…

Yularouge: thanks. :blushes: wow… I'm flattered. And, no. It's never too late to review. I'm welcome to all reviews! D

Kentucky Fly Chick: That's an awesome name! Glad you liked the chapter! D I like long chapters, too, because they cover a lot. I'll try to keep that in mind when I do my other chapters! Hope you start writing those Royai fics… I'll be waiting for them… XD

Adelaide McGregor: I love it when they gamble, too. It's just too awesome to not put in my fic.

ChibiRaccoon: I have to agree… but what could I do? It was the most I could do that day, especially with all my homework and stuff. But, I'll try to write even more the next time.

Tsuiraku Nami: I am glad you really really really really really really really really… liked it. Haha…

Mookie and Moofie: Well, Roy was referring to her as being a good friend to the guys. He doesn't know what she's thinking, and he just put his arm on her waist because he wants to, like he did in the other chapters. I hope that cleared things up for you. )

Thanks again to all my reviewers: Basiliskwings, gundams forever, fanactic, tear drops of flaming darkness, foreverlight, Ellia-FMA-Addict, animeroxz, Hakkai-sama, Shadow Dreamer 27, luv hate it, tracy Coder, Day Dreamerz Rule, loyalsoul, sakurapixi, Lt.Hawkeye, and all the others who reviewed!!!! Thanks a bunchies!!

And also… please read my songfic, Dance with my Father. It's really sad, but I need to know if it's good or bad… reviews help my stories get better! )

On to the chapter…

Chapter 11

When they got back into the room, the first thing Riza did was look for their schedules. She looked around and found it on bed. Next to it was a bright pink paper and two sets of some sort of white clothing. She picked up the note and read it, smiling to herself. Roy, who was watching her, was curious as to what was on that paper that was causing her to smile. "What's that?" he asked.

"It's our first activity."

"And…? What does it say?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Well, yeah. I'll be doing it in a few minutes, so I'll find out sooner or later."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, Riza!"

"Ok, fine. I'll read it to you: 'The first step to relaxation is by clearing the mind. In this activity, you will be meditating and doing a combination of tai chi and yoga to balance your mind, body, and soul. The clothing you will find are needed to be worn to this activity.'" Riza looked up to see Roy frowning.

"Yoga? Tai chi?"

"Yes." Riza struggled to refrain from laughing at the look on Roy's face.

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm not doing that."

"Oh. Okay then." Riza put on a fake disappointed frown and hung her head. "I was really looking forward to do this, you know. But if you don't want to do it, I guess I'll just stay here and wait for the next activity with you." She dropped the paper on the bed on started to walk toward the couch. She was interested in doing some meditation, but she didn't mind it if they skipped the activity. All she wanted was to see Roy attempt to do yoga and tai chi.

Roy's eyes widened, thinking that he let her down somehow. He felt a pang in his heart, seeing the sad face on Riza's face. He hated seeing her like that. _Stupid Roy. Now you made her upset, again! How much of a jerk can you be? If you keep refusing to do any of those activities, she'll never have a good time. _Roy grabbed the paper from the bed. "I was just kidding. I didn't mean that. Of course I'll do it. I wouldn't want to spoil your day by being a hardass and having you spend the day just sitting here." He smiled, hoping that it would cheer her up. 

Riza returned that smile, trying hard not to laugh out loud at the visions that came through her mind. "Thank you, Roy." She walked back to the bed and picked up one of the sets of clothing prepared for them. "I'm going in the bathroom to change." Roy watched her leave and smirked as perverted thoughts crossed his mind. He shook his head as she closed the bathroom door, breaking his chain of thoughts. He crossed over to the bed and picked up the white clothing. He unfolded it and stared at the garments in front of him. They consisted of a loose bottom and top. (A/N: Think of the karate/judo/tae-kwon-do type of uniforms.)

"What have I gotten myself into?" He sighed and started to undress. He figured Riza would take a while in the bathroom, so he felt no danger in getting caught in just his underwear.

Meanwhile, Riza was in the bathroom clipping her hair up so that it wouldn't get in her face. _I can't wait to see Roy make a fool out of himself just for me. _She chuckled to herself. _But, why would he do that, though? I mean, just for me? _She frowned and then shrugged it off. She finally finished putting her hair up and walked out of the bathroom. The first thing she saw was Roy standing in the middle of the room with nothing on except for the loose white pants he was required to wear to the activity. She froze and stared, just staring at that smooth chest and those hard abs. When she realized that she was staring, she quickly averted her eyes to the ground and fiercely turned red.

Roy looked up, hearing the bathroom door open, and saw Riza standing there, staring at him. She looked at the ground, her face turning extremely red. He looked at her, confused at her actions. He then realized that he didn't have a shirt on. After putting two and two together, he smirked at Riza. "What's wrong, Riza?"

"Nothing." Her eyes were still on the ground, but as soon as she answered she looked at him indifferently, as if nothing had happened. "It's nothing." She walked over to the couch and sat waiting for Roy. "Hurry up and put your shirt on, Roy. We've only got three minutes, and you know how I hate tardiness."

Roy just stared at her. How could she just be staring at _his_ body for one second, all surprised, shy, and vulnerable, and the next second go back to serious mode? Couldn't she just let her guard down for once and admit that she _was_ attracted to that body of his? Other women would just swoon or crawl all over him when they saw what Riza saw. _But Riza's not like other women_. He put on the top, all the while thinking, _Maybe that's why I lo…_

"You're finally done, I see. Took you long enough."

"Huh?" Roy blinked, recovering from his thoughts. "Oh, right. So, let's go then. You ready?"

"I've been ready. I'm the one who should be asking you that question."

"Ready as ever." _I hope._

"Okay then." Riza smiled and walked out the door. Roy followed her and halfway out, he realized he forgot their key.

"Hold on. I forgot the keys." He ran back inside and grabbed the keys from the dresser. He looked at the dresser and then at one of its drawers. An evil smirk came appeared on his face. _Just one peek wouldn't hurt. And anyways, she's not in here, so she wouldn't know. _But just as he reached down to open it, Riza's voice came through the door, "Roy Mustang! Don't you dare touch that drawer! You'll be very sorry if you do!"

Roy dropped his hand and hung his head. "Damn! How does she do that?" He obeyed Riza and walked out the door with the keys in his hand.

Roy and Riza walked out of the building and into a peaceful, grassy area located in the back of the building. They saw a woman dressed similarly like them, and they assumed that it was their mentor.

"Hello," she greeted them in a cheery voice. "I'm Melinda Charles and I'll be your mentor." She extended out her hand. They took it and shook it, both smiling warmly. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Mustang, am I correct?"

Riza immediately frowned and fought the urge to roll her eyes and scream. She did, however, put on a fake smile and say, "We're not married. This is Roy Mustang and I'm Riza Hawkeye."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No problem."

"So… let's get started. We will start off with the meditation part." She sat on the grass, cross-legged, motioning for them to do the same. When they did, she spoke again. "In order to relax, we have to set your mind at peace. Meditation is an exercise in which you aim to prevent thoughts in a natural way by relaxing the physical body and clearing the mind completely blank without any thoughts. It is a state of consciousness and unbroken attention that brings clarity, serenity, and bliss. So now that you know what meditation is, let us begin to actually do it. Now I want you to sit so that you are facing each other." Riza and Roy did as they were told. "Now hold each others' hands. Don't grip too tightly. Just rest your hands in your partner's palm. Take your index and middle fingers and place them on the pulse point of your partner's wrist." They took each other's hands and blushed faintly as they came into contact with the other's skin. Each felt a tingling sensation, but chose to ignore it, trying to persuade themselves into thinking that it was nothing. It took a while for them to find each other's pulses, but when they did, Melinda continued. "Okay. Now close your eyes and clear everything off your mind. I want you to just concentrate on that steady beat of the pulse."

For the first few minutes, Roy and Riza took a while to get into their meditation mode. It was hard to concentrate on just the beating of the pulse without having any thoughts that came along with it. But as they got the hang of it, they just sat there in silence, unmoving, but seemingly relaxed. After 15 minutes, Melinda spoke in a quiet voice. "I'm very sorry to disturb your meditation, but we have to move on to the next part of the activity." Roy and Riza opened their eyes slowly, as if waking from a slumber. They felt very relaxed and calm. Their mind had a sense of clarity that it was like they had just opened their eyes for the very first time and saw the wonders of the world.

Roy looked at Riza and it was like he saw a whole different person. She was beautiful, yes, but even more so. He saw her beautiful golden hair and how the sun hit it at the right spot so that it created a halo effect. Her smooth skin and warm, mahogany eyes softened her usual stern "office" face. Those rosy lips that curved into a lovely smile only added to her gracefulness. Why and how hadn't he noticed this before?

Riza felt eyes on her and she looked at Roy to find him staring at her with a strange look on his face. She thought it was probably just the after-effects of meditation (if there is such a thing), and thought nothing about it. She stood up and offered her hand so that she could pull him up. "Come on, Roy."

Roy blinked, breaking his thoughts, and stared at her hand. He took it and pulled himself up. They both faced Melinda, who spoke. "We will now get do the second part of our activity: a combination of tai chi and yoga. The purpose of this is to find the balance in your body, your mind, and your soul so that you don't have too much of one thing and too little of another. Now I want you to lie on your back and breathe in and out. You can close your eyes if you want to. Find your inner peace and be one with the earth." They did as they were instructed to do, lying next to each other. "Now slowly rise up." As soon as they were standing, Melinda spoke again. "Now bend your right leg so that your right foot is in the inside of your thigh, like this." Melinda proceeded to demonstrate what they were supposed to do. "Now fold your hands in front of you, as in a prayer. And stay like that, finding the balance inside of you."

Riza caught on quickly, but Roy was having a hard time balancing himself. He was in the correct position, but kept hopping and swaying, trying to stay balanced. Riza watched him with amusement, wishing she had a camera with her. After Roy had finally gotten to stay in one place, they moved into different positions. Some of them were easy to do, while some needed a little more work.

Roy was watching Riza the whole time, out of the corner of his eye, wondering how she could get her body to bend that way. _Wow. She sure is flexible. Hmm…I wonder how she would be in bed…Argh! No Roy! Stop thinking that! Stop!_ He shook his head and tried again to get into the stance.

Riza, however, watched him as he tried to get into his position. She smiled and again she wished she had a picture. _The only time Maes would be useful is the time he's not here. This would be a great picture!_

Melinda's voice broke their thoughts. "Our time is running out, so we will return back to our first position, lying down. Find your inner peace and connect with the earth." After a minute or so, they sat on their knees, hands in prayer position. They bowed to each other saying, "Namasté." (A/N: I don't know how to spell it.) They all stood up and exchanged handshakes once again.

"Thank you the meditation and the yoga and tai chi. I feel really relaxed." Riza smiled.

"Your welcome. It's my job for you to be so relaxed."

Riza smiled again. "Thanks again." She nudged Roy with her arm.

Roy cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah. Thanks."

Melinda smiled. "No problem." They turned to leave when Melinda stopped them. "Oh, wait a second! I have your next activity right here." She handed a piece of paper to Roy. He read it and smiled at Melinda.

"Thank you very much!" Roy turned to Riza and smirked.


	12. The Second Activity

I updated! It didn't take as long as the other ones, but it wasn't exactly a fast update either. Hey, at least I updated, right? Thanks to my reviewers. Without you guys, I never would've updated, which would be a bummer for you.

**Replies to my reviewers:**

Kentucky Fly Chick: Thankies for the compliments! I don't think that they will be doing pottery, but thanks for the idea anyway. That sounds like a really funny story! I've heard similar plots, but if it's Royai, I'll definitely read it…

Kitsunesensei: HECK YES! Homework DOES suck! Glad you could understand. Thanks for reviewing, too!

The Mr. Clean Alchemist: No! Don't hurt me! Jk jk. Thanks! I'm very happy that you think that!

Gundams forever: How did you know? Lol. Anyways I updated so don't die! I don't want anyone dying on my account! XD

Skye: Thanks for all those compliments! I'm very grateful for that. It makes me feel special! Lol.

Hakkai-sama: I'm glad I can be of some help! Thanks for the compliment!

Shadow Dreamer 27: Thanks for the advice! Actually, I didn't know it was even disabled until you mentioned it. Yay! Now I can get more reviews! Lol.

Blonde Hurricane: Yeah. I didn't think there was such a thing. But thanks for the info, anyways. Just wondering, have you ever done any meditation? You seem to know some info on the subject, so I was curious. :shrugs:

Nekomo: Yeah. I didn't feel too great about the chapter, either. But, hey, at least I updated. At first I was gonna make them go to a Jacuzzi/spa type of thing. But to me, it didn't seem logical to make them have a tense mind and a relaxed body. I mean, you're not fully relaxed until your mind is relaxed and cleared, right? So I made them do the meditation and yoga thingy. Anyways, do you do yoga? 'cause you know a lot about it.

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! I never expected to get so many reviews in such a short time. Thanks a whole bunch!

>>>> On to the story >>>>

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Roy turned to Riza, holding the paper in his hands, and smirked. He turned back to the paper and reread it, his smirk getting bigger. Riza began to get suspicious.

"What? What is it? What does it say?"

Roy paid no attention to her. "Roy…" Again, he heard nothing, and continued to stare at the paper, with glazed eyes, obviously daydreaming. "Roy!" His head snapped up and Riza grabbed the paper from his hands.

"Hey! I was still soaking in what it said."

"Now let's see what you have here that's got you more interested than regular paperwork." As Riza read, her eyes grew wide and a frown was placed on her face. Roy saw this and smirked again.

"What? You don't like it?" She glared at him.

"No. I don't want to do it."

"Aw, Riza. Must you be such a spoilsport? Honestly, I think it's a good idea."

"I don't care if you think it's a good idea. I'm still not doing it."

"It warms and relaxes your body."

"No."

"It feels really good."

"No."

"I know you'll like it."

"No." She was getting a little irritated.

"Please, Riza?"

"No, Roy! I am not going to a spa/hot spring/Jacuzzi type of thing so that you can stare at me in a bikini! This activity was only made so that perverts like you can drool over girls in bathing suits."

Roy placed a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "I'm hurt, Riza. Is that what you really think of me?" She looked at him and then shook her head, as if saying, "I don't know why I put up with you," to which Roy smirked at. They started walking back to their room.

"C'mon, Riza. I did something you wanted to do, even if I didn't like it."

"And…?"

"Well, it's your turn."

Riza laughed. "What do you mean 'my turn'?"

"I did something you wanted to do, now you do the same for me."

"I'll just find something else to do to make it up to you. Just not this one."

"But I really want to do this!" Roy whined, sounding like a three-year-old begging for ice cream. "Please, Riza? It's equivalent exchange."

"That's just for alchemy."

"No it's not." Roy said with a little seriousness in his voice. Riza took a side-glance at him, and raised an eyebrow. "Equivalent exchange is all around us. That's what keeps us going…keeps life going. I get this and you get that. And vice versa. If it weren't for equivalent exchange we would all be indebted to something or someone and our world will be unbalanced. One person has to suffer, while the other one lives luxuriously. One person has to be happy, while the other is sad. And then in some way, whether it's an afterlife or a sudden turn of events, they'd switch roles. The happy person is now sad, and the sad person is happy. The suffering will live a happy, contented life, while the other is now living a hard life."

"Now you're just beginning to sound like Edward, which isn't helping to convince me."

"Aw, come on Riza." As they stopped in front of their room, Roy stepped in front of her, got down on his knees, grabbed her hands, and looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

Riza laughed. "Are you that desperate to see me in a bikini?" She laughed again, seeing those puppy eyes. "You know, those eyes don't work on me. I have a dog, remember?"

"Aw, man. That always works."

"Not this time."

Roy sighed. He turned toward the door, took out his key, and unlocked it. But before he opened it he turned around and asked, no pleaded, again. "Please? For me? Just this once?"

"Argh!" Riza, who was already irritated and annoyed at his constant begging, put her hands up in defeat. She let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine! I give up. I'll go." Roy put on a triumphant and somewhat mischievous smirk, to which Riza glared at. She walked past him to the door, opening it and storming into the bedroom while muttering under her breath. "Stupid…perverted bastard…just wants to see me in a bikini…that jerk…" But then an idea struck her, and she let out a sly smirk…

* * *

15 minutes later…at the hot springs/spa thing…

Riza sat at the edge of the spa wearing a robe over her bikini, dangling her feet in the hot water. Roy sat in the water looking longingly at her.

"You're mean."

"It's your fault you didn't specify that you wanted me _in_ there. You just said wanted me to go there, but you didn't say that you wanted me to actually soak myself in the spa."

"That's not fair."

"For you."

"Yeah, I know. I paid for you so that you can have a good time and relax. Well, wouldn't that be a waste of money if you couldn't relax?"

Riza looked down, feeling a little guilty. "But how can I relax if I know you're staring at me?"

"You just will. Trust me." Riza looked at the water. It looked very tempting to just sit there and loosen up. She sighed.

"Fine."

She stood up and shrugged off her robe. Roy just about died and went to heaven. He pinched his nose trying hard not to have a nosebleed. His eyes went immediately to her legs. _Oh, wow. That has got to be the sexiest pair of legs I have ever seen._ His gaze slowly rose up from her slim waist to her breasts, to which Roy gaped at. No words could explain how he felt. He felt like the luckiest man in the world, getting to see _the_ Riza Hawkeye in a bikini.

Riza felt Roy's eyes on her sizing her up, looking her body up and down. She suddenly wished she had her gun with her. She blushed furiously as she eased down into the spa. "This is why I never wanted to go here in the first place," she muttered, loud enough that Roy heard it.

"Oh, come on, Riza. What's wrong? You have an amazing body, not to mention you've got such nice legs. You know, that miniskirt policy would do you good." This earned him a whack on the head. He rubbed his head. "What was that for?"

"You _know_ what." Riza slouched back, resting her back on the wall and closing her eyes. She had to admit, Roy was right. It did feel good.

Roy stared at her lying there, examining her body. Not only did she have a beautiful set of legs and nice breasts, but he also noticed how amazingly fit she was. Her arms and legs were toned and her stomach was flat. She had a slender figure, but she actually had some flesh and muscle, unlike those other girls who were just skin and bone. In other words, she had a perfect body. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. _Probably because I've never seen her wear anything but her uniform. _Another thought struck him. _Why did she join the military when she could have gotten a different job? She's smart enough to get one, and she's definitely pretty enough, too._ "Riza?"

Riza opened her eyes, her mahogany eyes met with his black ones. "Yes?"

"Why did you join the military?"

Riza widened her eyes a little, surprised that he asked that question. Her eyes turned cloudy, and she cast her gaze downwards. Roy saw this reaction and regretted asking her.

"Never mind. Just forget I asked." An uncomfortable silence set between them, and after a few minutes, Riza spoke.

"It was because of my parents." Roy looked up, a little startled that she answered. "They were both in the military, so they broke the rule of fraternization. But, by the time they got caught I was already four years old. They were court-martialed and were put to a lockup, where they were later killed." She paused, reminiscing the suffering she felt of losing her parents. Roy just stared at her, dumbfounded that she had such a painful past.

"My grandfather raised me after that. Then, when I was sixteen, I went to the military academy and trained to be a sharpshooter like my mother. My father was an alchemist, but I was never really that interested in alchemy to pursue it. At first I thought of just taking all the knowledge of the military and using it against them as revenge for the death of my parents. But I realized that it's not going to change the fact that my parents are dead. So I stayed in the military to somehow find a way to affect change so that other kids won't have to suffer the way I did."

"Wow, Riza. I never knew…I'm sorry. It must have been hard for you."

"It was."

"So, you're still aiming for that dream."

"Yeah."

"Look, Riza. I'll do whatever I can to help you. And when I'm Fuhrer, I'll eliminate that stupid fraternization rule."

Riza smiled at him. "Thanks, Roy. That means a lot. Now why don't we just sit and relax and stop worrying about my past or the future, okay?" She leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Alright." He tried to do the same, but found that he could not. He was surprised that he didn't notice how little he knew her. At work, she always kept a barrier around her, not letting unnecessary feelings or thoughts escape her, so he never really found out about her family and past. He felt a little guilty and awkward, not knowing anything about her, and having her spill everything out to him now.

Riza, having noticed this tension in him, stirred. Her eyes held a soft gaze on his and she gave him a small, warm smile. "Don't worry, Roy. The past is the past. What happened has happened. It's my problem, anyways, not yours, and I've already overcome it, so there's not reason for you to worry about me." Again she smiled.

Roy looked at her for a while, and then returned her smile. "You're right. We should enjoy this, and not worry about anything."

"Good boy."

Roy scowled. "I'm not a dog," he grumbled.

Riza laughed at him, and Roy couldn't help but feel happy that she was enjoying herself. He was slowly becoming addicted to that smile. He stared at her as she lay back, again with her eyes closed. Again, he marveled at her body and whispered to himself, "I've really got to change the uniform policy."

* * *

Did you expect that Riza's parents were fraternizing military officers? Huh? You didn't see that coming, did you? Anyways, I wanted to make this a lighthearted kind of chapter, but it took in a serious turn with her past and everything. Even _I_ wasn't expecting it to be serious. But I wanted them to talk about _something, _not just sit there soaking... I mean, that's boooriiing!

Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! I especially like and appreciate reviews.

Be thou for the people who write the stories.


	13. Click

Hey, look! I finally updated! I know you hate me for not updating in such a long time. And I know you hate me more because you like this story (at least that's what my reviewers say...don't think I'm egotistical or a boastful). But I hope you'll love me again for updating.

Anyways thank you to all my reviewers. I bow down to you, worshipping your kindness. xD

**

* * *

****Chapter 13**

Roy and Riza sat there, soaking in the water, simply talking and having a good time. They talked about random things, ranging from personal to topics that were just thought of at the top of the head. They laughed about the funny little quirks their coworkers had, or how annoying Hughes could be with his obsession about his family. They listened intently to the other when talking about their past, and paid sympathy to those depressing personal experiences. They were getting to know each other really well, and before they knew it, it was time to go.

"Time sure does pass by quickly, doesn't it?" Roy mused as he got out of the spa. He turned around and offered a hand to Riza to help her out.

Riza smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Thank you." She grabbed his hand and they both felt a tingle run down their spine as their hands touched. A faint tinge of pink appeared on Riza's face, and she looked down before Roy could notice.

As Riza climbed up, Roy couldn't help but ogle at her. She looked so enticingly beautiful and incredibly sexy (not that she wasn't already, but even more so). Droplets of water adorned her body, making her shimmer and looking like a goddess from above. It was only after Riza finished drying herself and put her robe on, that Roy realized that he was staring at her. He looked away and toweled himself dry, too.

When they were done, they started walking back to the room. They walked side by side in silence, until Roy broke it. "So, it's already dinner time, huh? It seems sooner than usual, doesn't it?"

Riza nodded. "I guess so. But it doesn't really matter _when _dinner is, as long as I eat something, which, by the way, would do me some good right now. I'm starving." Roy chuckled and Riza gave him a look of questioning. "What?"

"For as long as I've known you, I've never heard you exaggerate."

"But I wasn't exaggerating. I really am very hungry."

"Very hungry and starving aren't exactly the same thing, you know."

"But they mean the same thing."

"It depends on how you use it."

"Well, the way I used it was to emphasize my hungriness, not literally meaning to waste away without food."

"It's still exaggeration."

"No, it's not."

"Okay then. You were stretching out the truth."

"Same thing."

"Exaggerating and stretching out the truth aren't the same thing."

"But they mean the same thing. It just depends on how you use it, right?" A smirk formed on Riza's lips as she said it. Aha! She got him there; she used his own reasoning against him.

"Righ—" Roy's face turned from calmness to confusion. He shot a look at her, as realization of what she just said dawned on him. "Hey!" He pouted, looking very much like a pissed off three-year-old. Riza just smiled.

"Looks like I won this one, Mustang." She teased him, poking him on the side.

Roy smiled, playing along. "Oh no, not yet. This battle is far from over." They laughed. When they had finally reached the door of their room, Roy took out his key to unlock it. After the door opened, Riza started to step inside when she stopped. "Something wrong?" Roy asked with concern.

"Oh, it's nothing. You go on ahead and take a shower. I'm just going to call to check up on Hayate."

"Alright."

"I won't take too long. It's just a quick phone call."

"Okay." Riza left, her slippered feet making a soft padding sound. As she ventured down the carpeted hallways, she thought about the conversation she had with Roy at the spa. Although she would never admit this to Roy, Riza enjoyed it. It wasn't because she learned things she never knew about Roy (which was _very_ interesting and entertaining), but because they actually talked to each other. They had never seemed to run out of ideas to talk about. And when they talked, they had something good to say about what the other said. It wasn't like the other would just nod and say "mm-hmm". They knew exactly what to say to the other. They just _clicked_. And Riza Hawkeye was pretty happy about that.

When Riza entered the lobby, she was glad to see that there was no line for the telephone. She dialed in the numbers to the office, and hoped that Fuery was still in there to pick it up. She felt relieved when she heard the click of the phone being picked up. But that relief didn't last long when she heard who picked it up.

"Colonel Mustang's office. Second Lieutenant Havoc speaking." _Oh, great, _she had thought.

"Can I speak to Sergeant Major Fuery, please."

"Hey! Hawkeye! Is that you?" Riza let out a sigh.

"Yes it is, Havoc. Please give the telephone to Fuery."

Havoc ignored the command. "So, how are you? You know, it seems so quiet in the office without you and your gun. We're starting to miss it. I think the Colonel couldn't stand your absence, so that's why he left."

"Is that so? Well, it's nice to know that I'm appreciated and missed. I expect that you are finished with your paperwork." There was no response on the other side. "Your silence is very reassuring."

Havoc let out a nervous laugh. "Um, yeah." He quickly changed the subject. "So are you having fun with the colonel?"

"Who said I was seeing the colonel?"

"Uh, did I say that? I meant to say: are you having fun without the colonel?"

"Havoc…"

"Um…here's Fuery." Riza could hear a few protests and muttered curses in the background, but after a few seconds, a voice spoke.

"Um, Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Hey there, Fuery." Riza always had had a soft spot for him; she considered him her little brother. "So, how's Hayate?"

"He's fine. I brought him over to the office during my lunch break, so he wouldn't be lonely."

"I suppose Breda isn't very fond of the idea."

"You're right; he's not. He's currently sitting on top of the desk farthest away from mine." Riza smiled as she pictured it.

"Thanks a lot, Cain, but where is he going to stay at night?"

"I'm going to sneak him into my room. I was thinking of giving him to Havoc, but I think Hayate's still a little scared from when he joked about eating him." Riza let out a laugh.

"Be careful, though. I don't want you getting into trouble because of me."

"Don't worry. I know how to handle it."

"Okay. Thank you very much. I really appreciate it."

"No, problem."

"Cain?"

"Yes?"

"How does Havoc know that I'm with the Colonel?"

"He eavesdropped—well, tapped—into the Colonel's telephone conversation with the Lieutenant Colonel and then told all of us. I tried to stop him, Lieutenant. I swear I had nothing to do with it. I hope you're not mad." In the background, Riza heard Havoc say, "Yeah, right. You wanted to know as much as I did." She chuckled.

"I trust you, Fuery, and don't worry, I'm not mad at you."

"So, how _are_ you and the Colonel getting along?"

"Well, if you mean that I haven't shot him yet, then we're getting along fine."

"Oh, that's good to know. I knew you guys would get together sometime." Riza blushed.

"What? I didn't say that! I just said we were getting along."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you two had already admitted you liked each other. We all thought it was obvious." Riza blushed harder.

"We're just friends."

"Oh. Okay then." A few seconds of silence overcame their conversation before Riza broke it, still blushing from Fuery's comment.

"Well anyways, I better get back to the room. Thanks again for taking care of Hayate for me."

"No problem. Oh, and Lieutenant?"

"Yes?"

"Have fun with the colonel." In the background she swore she heard Maes say, "Tell Roy to propose!" She shook her head and smile, even though it went unseen.

"Alright I'll try to. Thank you again. Bye." She put the phone back into the cradle with a click.

* * *

When Riza came into the room, she saw Roy sitting on the bed dressed up and ready to go. 

"That was quick," she commented.

"I know. I didn't know when you'd be coming back, so I took a quick shower so that you could use it right away."

"Oh. Thank you." She started toward the bathroom door when she stopped and turned around. "Where are we eating dinner, by the way?"

Roy smiled secretively. "Don't worry about that. Just get ready and I'll meet you in the lobby."

Riza frowned slightly at his smile, but hesitantly said, "Alright." She stepped inside the bathroom, turned on the shower and bathed quickly, not wanting to keep Roy waiting. When she was done, she stepped out and went through her belongings and picked an outfit. Grinning wickedly, she put it on and twirled around in front of the mirror, looking to see if she liked it or not. When she was satisfied, she toweled her hair dry and brushed it, leaving it down. After applying a little bit of make up, she left the room to meet Roy.

* * *

I just had a weirdly funny vision. Picture this: Roy finally opens Riza's underwear drawer when she's gone and he sees… lacy underwear. And when he opens it, it's like finding treasure and it's all glowing and stuff, and he has this look of wonder and amazement on his face o.O He takes one of Riza's panties and puts it on his head and he takes her bra and puts it on his chest. Then Riza comes in, and she sees Roy with her undergarments with a stupid look on his face. Weird, huh? Sometimes even _I _am amazed at how my mind works. 

Okay, I thought this was kinda crappy, but that's my opinion. Sometimes the author can be too critical in her own work. It would do the author good if people review her work before she thinks that the people agree with her about the fact that it was crappy and deletes or discontinues the story.


	14. Flower shop

Hey look! I _**FINALLY** _updated! But I had this paper to do... you know, those kinds that's required by the state andcount for half of your freaking grade. Then I had to study for this huge math test because it was supposed to be the hardest one yet, as my teacher says it is, but in acutality, it was really easy, and I could have used my studying time to type this up, but I didn't because I was studying. And then I have a history project due. Oh, yeah, our publications class needed to meet our first deadline, and I'm the Editor. :sigh: so much excuses...I know, I know. But I was really really busy. Anyways, thank you so uber much to my reviewers. You make me happy!

On to the chapter...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

Riza walked down the hallways and into the lobby where her hawk eyes (no pun intended) scanned the room, looking for that ever-familiar mop of black hair and those intense black orbs. She glanced at the lounge chairs. No Roy there. She looked over at the counter. He's not there, either. She looked around the room twice, but she couldn't find Roy. Riza frowned. "He told me he'd be here," she mumbled to herself, looking confused. She glanced at the clock. She hadn't taken a lot of time getting ready, probably 10-15 minutes at the most; that's not a long wait. But then, she knew that Roy could get impatient easily and probably went to find one of those preppy, air headed sluts to flirt with. A surge of anger welled up in her and her amber eyes flared. Humph. If Roy wanted to waste his time on a wannabe prostitute, let him be. But he should know better than to ditch her to do just that. Through her anger and jealousy she mumbled incoherently. "The nerve of him! Leaving me like that!" She stood there fuming until the receptionist behind the counter, whom she had met earlier, called to her.

"Ma'am!"

Riza blinked, confusedly, looking to who had called her. She walked over to her and smiled (although, she had to force herself to do so). "Yes?"

"Is something wrong, dear? You look like you're about to kill someone." She laughed.

"Yeah, I think I might," Riza muttered darkly. Her hand twitched towards her back where her handgun was concealed beneath her jacket.

"What was that, love?"

Riza forced another smile and said, "Oh, nothing. Um, by the way, have you seen Roy Mustang? You know, tall, black hair and dark eyes? The man I was with earlier?"

"Why, yes, of course! I saw him, just sitting there on that chair," she gestured to the seat by the window. "Poor thing looked so lonely, so I asked him what he was doing sitting there. And he smiles and says to me, 'Waiting for somebody special.' I thought my heart just melted right then. Such a simple reply, but it held some precious meaning in it, didn't it? And his eyes… they looked at me with such warmth and love as he said that." She paused and sighed happily. "Well, I guess you're that special somebody he was talking about. You are a lucky woman, dear, to have someone like him love you that much."

"Sure." Riza's mind was reeling. _Somebody special? Love? Does that mean that he...? No, Riza! We're _'justfriends'_ remember? Anyways, if I were _that_ special, he would still be waiting here for me. _"So… if you saw him sitting there, you must have seen him leave?"

"Yes I did. About a few minutes after he said that, he suddenly gets up like the seat was on fire, and walks out the door. I'm not sure where he went, but I'm pretty sure I heard him say 'flower shop' as he was walking out. He must've been in a hurry; I saw him, through the window, running as soon as he closed the door."

"The flower shop?" _Isn't that where—what's her name? Was it Nancy? No. Mary? No. Jane? Alice? Gloria? No…it was Grace! Grace was the girl who worked at the flower shop…and Roy went there to flirt with her! _Riza clenched her fists and silently cursed. She had to use all her willpower to keep from getting her gun out to shoot at anyone or anything. _Who the hell does he think he is? That bastard! Am I merely a toy to him? I've protected his back and did all these things for him and this is how he repays me? By leaving me to flirt with some other girl?_

Riza's face betrayed no emotion of the rage she felt within her, but her eyes told a different story. They flickered with anger and murder and jealousy burned in her gaze. But a glimmer of sadness, hurt, and desperation could be seen if one looked closely enough. Luckily, the receptionist didn't notice this and went on with her business as she continued talking to Riza.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that's what he said. You know, I'm so happy that you two are getting together, dear. When the two of you came in this afternoon, I could tell you were destined for each other. I mean the way you look at each other and how you two just fit perfectly… it's a match made in heaven. I remember when I met my husband. It was so romantic…" By this time (actually, before that), Riza had already tuned her out and turned around to head out the door to hunt down Roy. She had no intention of staying with an overly giddy, talkative, and, from what she could gather from the last conversation, a tad bit gossipy woman. And people wonder why she doesn't have many lady friends.

As Riza approached the door, she heard the woman call out to her, "Have fun, dear!" Riza's eye twitched. Those "dear" and "love" pet names were starting to get pretty irritating. Apparently, her anger was not doing her temper good. One more annoying little comment and she was bound to explode. Nevertheless, she looked over her shoulder and gave a weak smile. "Thanks."

Riza reached for the doorknob and opened the door to find a disheveled Roy Mustang in front of her, holding a single red rose in one hand while the other was still outstretched, reaching for the door handle. His head was bent down, his gaze still focused on the previous location of the doorknob before it had been pulled away.

"Huh?" Roy looked up and as soon as he saw what Riza was wearing, he had to use all his might to resist the urge to smirk, but failed desperately. "Well, who knew that the one person who detested my miniskirt plan so avidly, would have a one of her own?" Riza scowled in reply. Roy laughed at this, and then smiled and said, "But you still look beautiful, Riza." It was true. She was wearing a brown sleeveless blouse that hugged her curvy figure. The miniskirt that Roy had been commenting on was black and had reached mid-thigh, showing off her smooth legs. A pair of heeled black boots covered her feet and a white jacket cinched the outfit. After a few moments of staring, Roy suddenly realized that he was doing just that. He gave her the rose he had been holding and watched as her scowl turned into a small smile then into a look of confusion. Roy became worried. "What? You don't like it?"

"No, no. It's lovely. Thank you." She smiled, but Roy could tell she didn't mean half of that smile she wore. He silently cursed. _Damn it! I knew I should've gotten the chocolates…I mean all women love chocolate, right?_ "I…I just never expected this."

"You know, I had to run all the way down to the other block just to get you this. I know it's not much, but I thought that it wouldn't be… gentlemanly without some flowers to start a night out for dinner."

Riza was touched, but she was still somewhat pissed and a little suspicious that he _did_ go and flirt. "Oh… so which flower shop did you go to?" she asked trying to sound nonchalant.

Roy looked thoughtful. "I don't really remember. I just went to the nearest one I could find. Normally, I'd go to Grace's, but it was too far away to run to. Why do you ask?"

Riza flushed, feeling guilty that she had made such a stupid assumption about Roy. "Oh, no reason. This rose is really beautiful. I just wanted to know where you got it." He looked curiously at her.

"Well, okay. Shall we go, then?" He offered his arm, to which Riza smiled at.

She replied with a "yes" and took his arm.

* * *

Yeah, I know, it's kind of short and it's not all that interesting, but whatever. Um... based on the reviews, I can tell that a lot of you liked my vision, so I wrote a version of it and posted it in my collection of drabbles,_Talking to a Dog, _if you want to read it. And another thing... for you Royai lovers out there, there's a Royai forum by _luvinaoshi_ if you guys want to go check it out. Support the Royai love, baby! tee hee.

The next chapter probably won't take as long as I did with this one, so watch out for it. Well, now that you have read, you must now review because that is the law of equivalent exchange.


	15. Chelsea

Hey look! I updated sooner! Well, today the past 12 hours (that is... it's currently around 12:30 am of Thurs.) was my birthday, so here is my birthday treat to you!

To my reviewers: I love you all! Your words of encouragement enlighten me :hands out cookies, brownies, and chocolate:

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

Roy and Riza walked down the streets, and usually Roy would be the one everyone was eyeing: the ladies for his good looks (he was eye candy to them); the men for his looks and the ladies he sported on his arm (they were envious of him). But today, Riza was the one people were staring at. Women envied her beauty and the man she was with, and the men practically drooled looking at her to which Roy glared at ("stupid perverted bastards").

"Gee, Roy. A bit jealous?" she asked playfully after he attempted to burn a man after hitting on her.

"Please. Jealous of him?" he snorted.

"Well, you didn't have to bite his head off. A simple, 'please leave her alone' would suffice."

"He was trying to grab your ass!"

"If he did, you know I could take care of him myself."

"So you're suggesting that you'd rather let him… harass you and then pull your guns on him, than me saving you?"

"If you think about it rationally, me attacking him would show other guys to lay off me; they'd know not mess with me after that. If you were the one who was always 'saving' me, as you say you were, I'd look like some helpless damsel in distress, which you know I am not."

Roy sighed. "I know you aren't. Geez, I try to protect you and you hate me for it…"

"I don't hate you. I just think I could do it myself."

"…and I don't even get a simple 'thank you.' Oh, the things I do for you!"

Riza smiled at his sarcasm, but decided to thank him anyways. He _did_ do her a favor in getting rid of the guy… and it was pretty funny watching Roy get angry. She rolled her eyes and said in a somewhat sarcastic voice, "Fine. Thank you for 'saving me.'"

Roy smirked. It was ironic really. She was always the one saving him from danger or trouble, whether it was from life or death situations or because he hadn't done his paperwork in time. But here she was thanking him for "protecting" her from perverted, idiotic men. _She is really something_, he mused.

"So… this is your new girlfriend, huh?" Roy broke from his thoughts and looked at the owner of a new voice, which he knew wasn't Riza's. It was a girl, and a familiar one at that. Wavy chestnut brown tresses flowed down the middle of her back and framed her heart-shaped face. Striking big blue eyes peered out of thick, long eyelashes, with a clear glimmer of disgust in them as she looked at Riza up and down. A frown was placed on her full pink lips, and in the depth of his mind, Roy knew that wasn't good. He just couldn't remember where, when, or how he had acquired this information.

"You!… um… uh…" Damn it! He couldn't even remember her name. That was sure to piss her off even more.

"Chelsea? Is that the name you were looking for?" The girl, Chelsea, as she said she was, crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one side. Roy mentally slapped himself on the forehead. Oh yeah! Chelsea! She was his ex-girlfriend as of a couple months ago. He watched as Chelsea examined Riza the way women do to each other: chest, waist, legs, back up to chest, then to the face. Riza felt a little insecure under her gaze and tugged the hem of her skirt downward as casually as possible. Chelsea, being done with her… inspection, turned up her nose and sniffed. "Wow, Roy. You've really outdone yourself. She's as slutty as they get."

The reaction from Roy and Riza were completely different. Riza looked down and flushed red from embarrassment and humiliation. She couldn't do anything in this situation. As skilled as she was in defending herself from men, she was totally inexperienced in handling situations like these from women. She had never been insulted like this, nonetheless been called a slut. Roy, however, was completely appalled at what Chelsea said. He was enraged. No one had the right to call Riza slut. She was not even the least bit of what Chelsea said she was. Roy's eyes flickered in fury and hatred for that woman, no that bitch, and he was seriously considering burning her down.

"So are you going to introduce me or what?"

"Why should I? She doesn't even deserve to meet someone like you." Roy grabbed Riza's hand. "Come on, Riza. Let's go."

As they started to walk away, Chelsea grabbed Riza's arm. "Don't fall for that stupid macho, but Mr. Nice Guy act he pulls on you. He doesn't even care about you; he's just looking for a good screw."

"Shut up, Chelsea!" She had driven Roy over the edge this time, so he let go of Riza's hand and snapped his gloved fingers sending a stream of fire toward Chelsea. She screamed, but quickly recovered when she realized when her body wasn't on fire. She laughed somewhat evilly.

"You, the great Flame Alchemist, missed!"

"Oh no. I didn't miss. I got my flames exactly where I want it: in front of your feet. Why? Because I don't intentionally hurt women." He grabbed Riza's hand and walked away, leaving a gaping Chelsea in the middle of the street.

After he was sure Chelsea was out of sight, Roy turned to Riza, a despondent look on his face. "Riza, I'm really sorry about what happened back there. I mean, if I knew she was going to—"

"But you didn't, Roy. You can't predict the future. It's not your fault."

"But the reason she came up was because of me. If I hadn't broken up with her—"

"You'd still be living a miserable life with her. You need to stop blaming yourself for every little thing that goes wrong. Again, it wasn't your fault. Even if it was, you knew how to take care of it." Riza paused and smiled at Roy. "And that's why I want to say… thank you."

"What?" Roy cast her a bewildered look. Here she was, thanking him, because his ex-girlfriend called her a slut after seeing them two together? "What for?"

"You stood up for me. Truthfully, I never knew how to react to these kinds of situations. I could handle dealing with men, but women… they're harder to contend with."

"You're telling me," Roy murmured.

"…so thanks, again, Roy."

"…" Roy didn't know how to respond to this. It was quite unexpected, like the encounter with Chelsea. But he still felt guilty for what happened. After all, it was _he_ Chelsea wanted hurt, not Riza. "Riza… I'm still sorry that this whole thing happened."

Riza mentally sighed. God, this man was stubborn! "I told you it's not your fault." Roy merely looked at her with pitiful eyes begging for forgiveness. This time, she literally sighed. "If it makes you feel better, then, yes; I forgive you." He grinned at her and she grabbed his hand, smiling.

"Come on! We don't want to be late for dinner."

* * *

I wanted some kind of villain in it, so I added Chelsea. I apologize to anyone who's name is Chelsea. I hope I don't offend you. This name was picked randomly so it's not like I hate everyone named Chelsea.

Well, the dinner is next and I don't know when I'll be updating.

But please do review! It makes you feel warm and fuzzy inside! Try it!


	16. Dinner pt I

I'm BACK! I know you all missed me. And I know you're all mad because I didn't update for almost 6 months. I'm ashamed of myself. Anyways, I made this chapter EXTRA long. Over 3000 words. Longest chapter I've written. It's almost summer break, so I'll have more time to update, which is good for you guys.

Um, **_MUCH_** thanks to my reviewers who still stayed with me and gave me feedback. I love you guys. You deserve an extra long chapter, which I have ready for you.

Go on and read. Because it makes the mind grow.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

"Here we are."

Riza, expecting a ritzy, elegant restaurant, looked up and saw a huge slab of gray concrete right in front of her. Was this supposed to be the restaurant building? Was it even a building? Surely they were at the wrong place. Riza looked around. There were other complexes around, but none of them seemed to be a restaurant. What was Roy planning? She knew he could be suave and make anything seem… sweet and thoughtful. But this? This building didn't even have windows. The walls were cracked and it looked like it was about to crumble. Riza looked at Roy somewhat uncertainly. "Is… is this the place?"

"Yes." Roy smirked. He looked at Riza to see what her reaction was. He wanted to see if she was as different from the other girls as he thought she was. Most would take one look at it and bail out on the date right then and there or suggest somewhere else to eat.

Riza, on the other hand, was a little suspicious that Roy would pick such a place. Having heard from numerous accounts, she knew that Roy had taken his dates to glamorous, fancy restaurants. But here they were standing in front of a building that looked like it had been built in the Stone Age. His other dates got to go into glitzy, five-star places, so why should she be any different? _Because it's not a date, just a friendly dinner,_ a part of her mind said. Although she tried to ignore it, she felt disappointment and a twinge of resentment towards those other girls. Nevertheless, she decided to look on the bright side and think about the fact that he took her to dinner in the first place. It might not be one of the top-quality restaurants, but it still was a place to eat. Also, she trusted Roy. If he thought that it was good enough for them to eat there, then it was good enough for her as well. She took in the building one last time and gave Roy a smile. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go in."

For a split second, Roy was a little surprised. This was one of the _very_ few times that he heard a woman tell him that she _wanted_ to go there. But even if it wasn't the first time, it was still different from the others. Those dates who had said that they wanted to go in only said that because they were too shy or too embarrassed to say that they wanted to go somewhere else. But Riza looked like she really meant what she said. Nevertheless, he smiled at her secretively and said, "You're in for a surprise."

Riza cocked her head slightly and looked at him, questioningly. But Roy only smirked back. _What is he up to,_ she wondered as Roy led her to the door. _What is he planning? First he shows me this building that looks like it was built 500 years ago. And now he's telling me that I'm in for a surprise? Who knows what could be behind that door? Maybe it's—Oh!_ Roy had opened the door and Riza was temporarily blinded at the brightness that hit her. She blinked her eyes and what she saw really was surprising. The room she faced was… incredible. Caramel-colored carpeted floor spread across the ground of the vast room and small round tables covered in red wine table cloths were set upon it. Crème colored walls and light burgundy curtains gave the room a soft and calming aura. The sparkling crystal chandelier, suspended from a high ceiling, gave the room some illumination and cast a sense of softness to the already romantic feeling of the room, and a beautiful water fountain was set in the middle. Truly this was an elegant five-star restaurant.

As Riza was busy admiring the scene she faced, Roy went up to the attendant and said, "Reservations under Mustang." The attendant looked through his paper and nodded. He nodded again, signaling that they had to follow him. Roy wound an arm around Riza's waist and followed the leading maitre d'. They passed many tables and were heading toward the end of the room. Riza was getting a little anxious when the maitre d' did not lead them into one of the small tables she was expecting to be seated at. Instead he led them to a pair of double doors found at the far end of the room. Once the attendant opened the doors, Riza gasped, and, again, was surprised at the sight before her. The attendant had led them to a garden, and one of the most beautiful ones she'd seen. Palm trees and flowery bushes acted as the boundaries along with small lanterns as the lighting of the garden. An open space in the middle was reserved for dancing. Blooming vines wound around the trees and crawled up around the door. But what really made it so beautiful was the assortment of flowers. Flowers of every kind and color blossomed all around the garden: roses, daffodils, lilies, carnations, jasmines, and even some flowers she had never seen before. They all gave the atmosphere such a lovely fragrance and a soft, romantic mood.

"Roy…" she whispered, amazed.

He smirked and looked down at her, taking all of it in. "You like it?"

"It's amazing…"

"I'll take that as a yes." The maitre d' then led them to a table covered in a red tablecloth, illuminated by a candle in the middle of it. He seated Riza in her chair, then handed them their menus.

"Wow… this place is incredible, Roy," Riza told him, still looking around amazed. She picked up the menu and looked through. "And these foods…" She chuckled and looked at him smiling incredulously. "How did you get a reservation in such a short time? It couldn't have been 15 minutes, at the most, to call and actually get a table at a place like this."

"Ah… well, I guess the legendary Mustang charm worked its magic once again." He smirked and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, as if saying, 'It's not my fault they love me.'

Riza inwardly sighed and rolled her eyes. He could be so cocky sometimes. Roy saw this gesture and laughed. "But, seriously, how did you…?"

"Well, you see, the owner of this place and my sister were the best of friends. They were always together, inseparable, never did anything without the other. Since they were together so often, we—my whole family and I, that is—considered her as part of the family, almost like an adopted sister. So when she found out that I moved here to Central, she said I was welcome to bring my dates here, without making reservations. She would always have one table reserved for me, even if she didn't know if I was coming or not."

"Oh. How nice!"

"Yeah, it is. I was surprised at her offer at that time, and being the gentleman I was, refusing to take advantage of her…" Riza rolled her eyes, smiling all the while, "…I declined. But she insisted, so I took the offer. It turns out that she had a few… conditions in return for the service she was giving me. First, she wanted to meet whoever I was bringing in. Second, she wanted some free advertising—to spread word about this place. And third, either to propose to someone in this restaurant or to hold the wedding reception in here."

Riza laughed at the last statement. "She seems like a really nice person."

"Yeah, she is. I know you two will hit it off when you meet her sometime tonight."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Like you, she has a fetish for using her weapons for no particular reason." Roy gave her that playful boyish grin.

Riza flushed. "That is not true. I do _not_ use my gun just to shoot people whenever I feel like it. I have good reasons to use them."

"Like what?"

"To discipline."

"And…?"

"To keep everyone in order and behaving as they should."

"So you're saying that whenever you threaten to shoot my balls off when I'm just simply _complimenting_ a lady, that you're keeping me in line?"

"Yes, you have more important things to think about than trying to get a date."

"Are you sure you weren't just jealous?"

"Now, why would I be jealous of someone whose only purpose in life is to look beautiful, get married, and have kids?"

"Um… I don't know."

"Exactly. You _don't_ know and that's why you can't be sure I was jealous." Riza smirked matter-of-factly. Roy sighed in defeat. She won this round.

"My charm must be a little bit rusty if it can't get Riza Hawkeye jealous." He joked and Riza rolled her eyes. But in truth, she _would_ get jealous whenever Roy tried to hit on a woman, and like him, she didn't know why, either.

At that moment the waiter came and stood by their table. "Are your orders ready?" Both Roy and Riza nodded. The waiter continued, "Tonight's special is the roasted duck fillet, seasoned with our special seasoning and glazed with our own recipe of gravy. It is served with a side dish of salade Niçoise."

Roy smiled at Riza from across the table, "Mmm. Sounds good." He looked up at the waiter and said, "I'll take the special, then."

The waiter turned to Riza. "And you, ma'am?"

Riza looked at the waiter and said, "I'd like the chicken and tapenade en papillote, light on the garlic, please, along with a side dish of tagliatelle carbonara with a few drops of lemon juice on top of it." She turned to look at Roy, who stared at her, surprised. "What? It's not like I've never been to a restaurant like this." She turned back to the waiter.

"Anything else?"

"No thank you."

"Anything to drink?"

"Hmm…White wine would be nice."

"Is that all, ma'am?"

"Roy? Do you want anything else?" Roy, realizing he had been staring, quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat. "No. No thank you. That will be all."

"All right, sir, ma'am. Your food will arrive soon and I will bring your wine shortly."

Roy watched as the waiter left and then turned to Riza who was wearing an amused smile on her face. "What are you smirking about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Your face, actually."

"Oh, I see." He gave her that arrogant playful grin. "You're finally going to admit that you've fallen for this charming face, right? And pledge your undying love for me."

Riza, still smiling, raised an eyebrow. "And if I were to do that, why would I be smirking?"

"Because you'd be picturing me naked right now."

Riza reddened and suddenly an image of him naked popped up, causing her to go even redder, if that were possible. She kicked him under the table causing him to yelp out, "Ow!" They received odd glares from the other couples in the garden, but ignored them. As the waiter came and poured their wine, Riza glared at Roy who bent down to rub the spot where she had kicked him.

"What was that for?"

"You know what."

"Aw, come on, Riza. It was a joke."

"It wasn't very funny."

"To me, it was."

"Yes because you're a guy and you don't know how disrespectful and entirely sexist that comment was. And you make it sound like I'm like every other woman in Central, who'll take one look at you and think about how good you are in bed."

Roy looked at her sheepishly. "Um… Sorry?"

"That's it?"

"Um…" Roy looked around and an idea popped into his head. He got up and walked around the table to Riza and pulled her up.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you I'm sorry." He bent down on one knee and Riza turned bright red, seeing what he was doing.

"R-Roy? What are you _doing_?"

Roy looked up and grinned a bit sheepishly. "Oh, sorry. I just had to tie my shoe." He stood up and brushed off the imaginary dust on him. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor, oblivious to the flustered Riza following him.

Riza, however, was in somewhat of an emotional turmoil. _Stupid, stupid, _stupid!_ What the hell was I thinking to make an assumption that he was _proposing _or something? And to _me_ of all people!_ She shook her head mentally, berating herself. She knew it was wrong and was a completely dim-witted thing to assume, especially since their relationship was only that of an officer and subordinate, and possibly, if it were safe to say so, good friends. It wasn't like she _liked _him in _that _kind of way, right? Right. But as she recalled back a few minutes ago, she could not deny the pounding of her heart as Roy got down on his knee. Like many of her actions and emotions lately, she did not know why she acted the way she did… or why she felt a surge of elation and surprise. It was all too confusing right now, and Riza felt like curling up in a nice, warm, comfy sofa with a good book to drown away her thoughts. But too bad; they were now in the middle of the dance floor, both standing a bit awkwardly.

"So…um…" Roy stared at Riza, whom he felt wasn't giving him her attention. He cleared his throat a bit and grinned when Riza finally looked at him. He offered her his hand and said, "As an apology, I would like to offer you a dance."

Riza stared at him blankly and replied somewhat stiffly, "I don't dance."

Roy took a step toward her and took her hand, drawing her body closer to his. "Sure you do. You don't just stand around in the military balls the whole time, right? I've seen you."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I'm sure you don't." And without warning, Roy slid an arm around her waist and with the other hand, clasped hers.

At first, Riza was reluctant about dancing with him. It wasn't like she was a bad dancer. And it wasn't because she wanted to get away from Roy; on the contrary, she was actually…_ enjoying_ being held secure by him, even if they were just dancing. It was because she didn't like to dance, unless necessary, especially when people (the other couples in the garden) could see every move she made. She didn't feel comfortable there, even if Roy _did_ feel warm against the cool evening breeze, and she fit in so perfectly in his arms, and he smelled so _good_, and he…. No. Stop. She _didn't _want to be there, remember?

Roy, sensing Riza's discomfort even when she showed no sign of the emotion whatsoever ('cause he's _that_ good), leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Relax. You're supposed to have a good time."

With those words, Riza felt a chill go down her spine that made her feel warm and cold at the same time. Maybe it was because Roy's lips had just barely brushed against the shell of her ear, or maybe it was because of hearing his deep, velvety voice (which was downright pleasuring, and although she wouldn't admit it out loud, extremely sexy and seductive) so close to her. She wasn't sure which, but it wasn't helping her feel any less uncomfortable. She tried _hard _to get used to the feeling. She tried thinking of the steps to clean her guns. She thought of how many books she had in her house. She tried counting backwards from one hundred. Heck, she even tried thinking of her favorite things (1). But it wasn't until she closed her eyes and relished in the moment of being held in Roy's arms did she actually begin to loosen up. She could faintly hear his heartbeat since she was close enough to hear it, but not too close that their entire bodies were touching. She mentally admitted that it felt nice, but at the same time a bit disheartened. It was a bittersweet feeling, knowing that you've found yourself in someone's arms and liking it, but also knowing that this is probably the only time you'll ever be in them. Riza looked at their entwined hands and tried to push down the depressing thoughts that were rising in her heart. It wasn't like they could stay like that, even after this whole ordeal was over. And it wasn't like she _loved_ him, or even had the chance to love him. They couldn't do it even if they wanted to. She was his subordinate and he was her superior officer.

But enough of that. Riza tossed those thoughts away and gave her attention to the present moment, and savored in the sweetness of it all. The rhythmic swaying, the soft, romantic music, and that oddly comforting scent of Roy could have lulled her to sleep, if not for the fact that she was standing up. Everything was so serene, and she wished that life could be like this. She leaned into Roy's chest and floated along with the music.

And then it was over. Riza was quite surprised that the time had passed by so quickly. She didn't even get to fully enjoy the dance, and the time went by so fast, and the music was so flowing, and the night was still young, and she just flat out didn't want it to be over. She suddenly felt the evening breeze and shivered involuntarily at the absence of Roy's warmth. She mentally sighed, but nevertheless, was ready to go back to their table. She looked up at Roy, who smiled at her.

"Am I forgiven?"

The question took her off guard, but Riza decided to make the most of the situation. She smiled, albeit, somewhat sneakily. "Oh, I don't know. That was a pretty harsh comment. I don't know if that was enough."

Roy, realizing what she was doing, went along with the charade. "And what, may I ask, will put me back in your good graces, my fair lady?"

"How about…" she tapped her chin, as if thinking.

"One more dance?" Roy finished for her. He offered her his hand, and she took it willingly.

"I'd love to." She placed her other hand on his shoulder and his other arm snaked around her waist. He held her firmly, but gently, and they both swayed to the music floating around them. They were really a sight to behold, and those who didn't know any better would've thought they were the perfect couple in love. Albeit, they looked like opposites, but you know what they say, _'Opposites attract.'_ And indeed, it appeared like they did, with the two of them looking so perfectly put together. It seemed like a shame that they weren't—together, that is.

Dancing with Riza, or even just holding her, filled Roy with such serene pleasure. He just felt so right and… happy simply being with her. He didn't know what this feeling was, but he liked it. If this were the feeling of being with Riza, he'd stay with her forever.

As the song ended, they both looked up. Roy could barely hold his gasp as he took in what he saw. The light illuminated her at the right angle, making her face light up in an angelic way. Riza was just so… beautiful. And he knew that, no one, not even one who was prettier than her (though there rarely is one) could ever look that beautiful to him as she did at that moment. A flood of emotions went through him and in a compulsive manner, he leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet, but passionate kiss. Assuming, she was shocked at the randomness of his action, he didn't seem to mind that she didn't kiss him back. But he became as equally as surprised as she when she did so, and Roy was in heaven. But as their thoughts and logical reasonings came to their minds, the kiss ended as abruptly as it had started, with both of them pulling back simultaneously.

They were afraid to look at each other, Roy with his gaze averted to somewhere else and Riza looking down at her shoes. Trying to break the awkward silence and get back into good terms with her, Roy attempted to apologize, "Riza, I…"

But she interrupted, and looked at him with blank eyes that masked the flood of emotions behind her façade. She gestured to their table. "The food is ready."

Looking at where she was motioning, Roy replied plainly, a hint of hurt obvious in his voice, "Yes, it is."

* * *

"_Heck, she tried thinking of her favorite things."_ It's sort of a pun from the song "My Favorite Things" from _The Sound of Music_. 

Read and Review. It's what keeps these stories going.


	17. Dinner pt II

"_Yes it is."_

As they walked back to their table, Roy couldn't help but feel disappointed that she didn't seem at all affected by their brief moment of passion, as if she just brushed it off aside. He probably would've been elated if she had initiated another kiss, or said that she had loved him since the moment they'd met but was too afraid to say it (he inwardly scoffed at that fantasy… as if _that_ could ever come true). If she had smiled that would have sufficed, too. But she didn't do any of that; in fact she didn't do anything. She just ignored it… just treated it—treated him—as if it were nothing and that act alone was working him up into bits.

And it wasn't only her rebuff that was vexing him, it was the fact that he was, indeed, bothered about her reaction, or lack thereof. Why should he, Roy Mustang, be perturbed by something as trivial as a simple kiss? It was _just a kiss, dammit!_ Just one measly little kiss. It's not like he _meant_ it or hoped for something _good_ to come out of it. And it wasn't like he was aiming to prove something, right?

_Right_?

His mind drew out a blank card as a response to his questions and doubts. Evidently, even he didn't know his own reaction to the kiss. Sure, it was a nice kiss and he definitely felt happy (and blissful and elated and euphoria-induced), if not smug, for being able to kiss and be kissed by _the_ Riza Hawkeye… but was that even the real reason? Was that the bona fide explanation as to why he felt the way he did? Or was it something more…?

But before he could answer his own question, they had both reached their table, and Riza was still avoiding his eyes. Truthfully, he would've preferred it if she were holding a gun to his head while scolding him for doing such a reckless and embarrassing action as opposed to this cold shoulder. He had begun to walk to the other side of the table to pull out her chair and seat her, as a gentleman was supposed to do, but she had already taken her seat, now unfolding her napkin and placing it on her lap. Roy sighed and plopped himself down in his own chair. He watched as Riza kept her eyes on her food and ate it, daintily scooping a forkful of chicken into those pink lips… those oh-so-luscious pink lips… those same lips that he had kissed. Roy, still staring at Riza—or more specifically, her lips—watched as she unconsciously licked her lips and he suddenly felt the room heat up. He himself licked his own lips—albeit a bit hungrily—and wondered what it would be like to kiss her again.

At this thought, Roy proceeded to mentally berate himself, asking his own conscience, _Did you not see how she reacted before? _or _Do you want her to stay mad at you forever? _or even _What the _hell_ were you thinking that for?_ He knew he was out of his mind to hope for another kiss from her, but he couldn't help it. Her lips were just there, almost as if egging him on, teasing him, seductively toying with him. He sighed again and ran his hand through his hair in exasperation.

Riza watched from the corner of her eye as Roy combed a hand through his hair and immediately, she knew something was irking him. After knowing him for years, she knew how to distinguish his nervous habits. She briefly wondered if she was the cause of his frustration. She figured she probably was, seeing as she was probably the first woman to have treated him the way she did after he had kissed her. It was his fault, anyway, for ruining the moment with a kiss. They were having a good time, weren't they? She thought so and Roy probably did, too… but maybe he thought they were having _such_ a great time that he had deemed it possible for him to kiss her _and _have her swooning over him. She inwardly scoffed. _No way in hell, buddy._ The man had clearly embarrassed her, taking advantage of their situation on the dance floor, not caring how she would feel for taking on such a reckless action.

And what's worse, she had kissed him back. Riza inwardly groaned. It was still his fault for that, too. If his lips weren't so soft, and his kiss wasn't so gentle, and if he wasn't so good at kissing… and if he hadn't looked at her in that way, his eyes so full of emotion and wanting, making her believe that maybe he did truly and deeply care for her… maybe she wouldn't have kissed him back…

…then maybe she wouldn't have to accept the fact that she enjoyed kissing him.

* * *

The silence was unbearable. The atmosphere around them felt so dead and fake… so plastic and, not to mention, uncomfortable. Roy stared at his food, appetite lost. It was like eating dinner by himself in restaurant full of lovers. 

After minutes of uncomfortable silence, Roy couldn't take it anymore. He slammed his hands down on the table, startling Riza, and causing some of the other couples in the garden to stare at them. Noticing this, Roy turned around and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry… it was just… um… a bug on the table. Hehe." (At this, Riza felt like slapping him upside the head for his pathetic excuse, despite her whole 'Let's Ignore Roy' charade.) He turned back towards her and took her hands.

"Riza… I'm sorry for what I did back there. It was stupid of me and I wasn't thinking. I know I just totally ruined the moment, and we were having fun, right? I'm sorry. I probably deserve to be ignored like this, after all I _did_ kind of take advantage of the situation (_Damn right you did, _Riza thought.) and I'd ask you to dance as compensation for what I did, but I figure you wouldn't like that, since that was what led us to the current situation. And, again, I'm sorry, Riza. It was my entire fault. I know you probably think I'm a total bastard and…"

Throughout Roy's rambling apology, Riza kept a straight face, although it was rather hard for her to do. Based on this past day's events, she had accumulated a total of two of Roy's traits when he was making a sincere apology: 1) a very serious face and 2) rambling. Looking at the scene in front of her, she knew he was being honest from the latter trait. And also the usually calm and collected colonel was looking pretty much like a fool (She tried to keep herself from smirking.) from where she was sitting. So that's got to be another hint as to the authenticity of his apology.

"…so will you find it in your heart to forgive me, Riza?" Dark eyes probed into hers and Riza found herself immersed in them. Wow. Her whole life she had never seen eyes like his. They were just so black… And the intensity. Wow. Even with one glance, she could sense his piercing gaze, just burning, burning, burning… (His title really was fitting for him.) She could almost feel herself being pulled in by his stare. She had never really noticed how deep the darkness of his eyes was. She felt as if she could see the whole world in those—

"Riza?" Oh. Oops. He was done with his apology already? She blinked and the connection between their gazes dissipated as she suddenly realized she had been staring into his eyes for quite a while. Woah. She hadn't been that unaware of her surroundings in a long time. That wine must've gotten to her.

"Well, I—"

"Roy!!" A woman in her mid thirties came sauntering towards their table, all the while calling out for Roy. "Roy!! Hey, Roy! Come on, I know you hear me!"

Roy sunk a bit in his chair, looking a bit embarrassed. "Why does she have to be so loud?" Then out of the blue, a spatula appeared out of nowhere and proceeded to hit him on the head.

"I heard that." Roy and Riza both looked up to see a smiling face of a rather pretty brunette.

"Hi, Anne," Roy greeted her somewhat dully.

She gave a pout and huffed. "It's been at least five—or maybe even six—months since we last saw each other and you don't even seem the least bit excited to see me? I give you a place to eat and this is what I get, little brother?"

_Little brother?_ Riza vaguely recalled the conversation she and Roy had earlier in the evening, and realized that this lady was his "adopted sister"—the one who had offered him a permanent reservation in her restaurant.

"If you weren't so loud and embarrassing maybe I could be a little more appreciative," Roy mumbled, looking away from her.

"Oh. So now you're embarrassed to admit that you personally know _me_, the owner of this restaurant?"

"Who wouldn't be embarrassed knowing someone like you?"

"Why you…! I should ban you from this place."

"Go ahead. See if I care."

"You ungrateful little… I should call Mama Mustang and let her know how your manners have worsened…"

Riza smiled as the bickering continued. She never had any brothers or sisters to fight with, and her parents died when she was young, so it was amusing to watch the two fight over nonsense.

Suddenly, the arguing stopped and Anne faced Riza. "I'm so sorry. That was so rude of me to interrupt your evening. Forgive me."

Riza laughed it off. "It's alright. I was enjoying watching you two argue like that."

Anne extended out her hand. "I'm Anne, by the way. Roy's adopted sister."

Riza grasped Anne's outstretched hand and shook it. "Riza Hawkeye. Roy's first lieutenant."

"First lieutenant? Wow. That's a prestigious title you got there. And to have obtained it at such a young age… you must be pretty good."

Riza blushed.

"So, how'd you end up in the military? I mean, guessing from your age and your rank, you must have been really young when you started there. And it's not like every little girl dreams of becoming a soldier… a wife of one maybe, but hardly ever a soldier."

Roy looked at Riza, alarmed. He knew that this was an uncomfortable topic for her, and therefore, begun to stare at Anne, trying to warn her through telepathic messages. _Change the topic! Change the topic!_ his mind screamed. Oh, if only they were actually blood-related! At least then, it would have a greater chance of actually working…

"Well, both my parents were in the military, and I… wanted to follow in their footsteps. I entered the academy at sixteen, was drafted into the war as a sharpshooter at the time, and I guess that's how I rose up the ranks."

Roy watched Riza the whole time she spoke and she seemed unfazed by telling her life story to Anne, who was a complete stranger to her, regardless of the fact that Riza seemed to like her.

"Wow. So young and already faced with the traumas of war."

"I've learned to deal with it."

Anne nodded sympathetically, but brightened up as she changed the topic.

"So, you work under Roy, right?"

Riza nodded in reply.

"What do you do?"

"Oh, this and that. Paperwork and field trips to crime scenes. But mostly, I watch out for Roy here and make sure he and the rest of the crew do their work."

"Ah. So you're like the babysitter."

"More or less." Anne smiled. She was beginning to like Miss Hawkeye.

"Hey! I do my own work by myself." Roy interjected.

"Only when you have _certain_ kinds of motivation," Riza said, referring to her gun-toting abilities.

Anne chuckled. "By the sound of it, it seems like you're more fitted to be the boss instead of Roy-boy."

"Aaanne!" Roy whined upon hearing the sound of his childhood nickname.

She turned to him, face stern. "What? You want me to call you Roykins instead?"

"Stop calling me that. I'm not a kid anymore."

"Well, from the way you're acting, you might as well be." Anne turned her attention back to Riza. "You know, if you have any problems dealing with him, just send him to me, and I'll teach him some discipline." She slapped her spatula against the palm of her opposite hand and smiled at Roy somewhat sinisterly.

However, Roy laughed, which took Anne a bit by surprise. If there was anything that could get Roy Mustang to submit to orders it was lessons in discipline, usually threatened onto him by his mother or one of his older sisters. To have Roy laugh it off, as if he was completely unaffected by it, was, to put it simply, startling.

"There's enough disciplining at our office, especially with Riza around," he explained.

"Oh, really?" Anne grinned secretively.

"Yeah, she's great with guns. That's all you need to know."

Anne chuckled. "You sure know how to keep your men in place, don't you?" She winked at the female lieutenant, whose cheeks had turned pink at the comment.

"Well, I hope you guys are enjoying your time here."

"Actually…" Riza glanced at Roy, who seemed to have tensed a little at the underlying question, and remembered his sincere apology moments ago. She gave him a small smile and looked back at the brunette. "We're having a wonderful time."

"That's great!" Anne beamed. Roy relaxed and threw a grateful glance towards his date.

"Anyways, I have to head back and make sure my crew hasn't destroyed my kitchen yet." Anne bent down to hug Riza. "It was really nice meeting you."

"The feeling's mutual," the blonde smiled.

Anne turned to her "brother" and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek, to which Roy reacted with a scowl. "Remember to call me, okay? I get worried about you. And while it's nice hearing about you from Maes, it gets a bit tiresome hearing about Ely—"

"You talk to Hughes?!"

"Well, you never care or have the time to call me, so how else am I going to know what goes on in your life? …Unless you want me to call Riza instead and ask her how you're do—"

"Fine, I'll call you if I can."

Anne beamed and hugged him again. "Oh, and Roy?"

"What is it now?"

Anne lowered her voice down to a whisper loud enough for Riza to hear, even though what she was about to say was directed at Roy. "She's a real keeper."

Anne watched in amusement as both faces turned red. "Enjoy your dinner, you two," she called out as she walked away with a spring in her step.

Roy only stared after his "sister." He couldn't believe she just said that, and in front of Riza, too. He could only imagine what Riza was thinking and mightily hoped that she wasn't offended by it. He turned to Riza and gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry about that. Her thoughts tend to go a bit overboard when it comes to dates. Not that what she said wasn't true. You're really… I mean… You…"

Riza chuckled at his bumbling apology. "It's alright. She's just having a bit of fun with you. If I had one, I think I would tease my little brother, too."

She smiled that gentle smile of hers, and, for the second time that night, Roy was overcome with the urge to kiss her. He clenched his fist under the table and tried to suppress it. He needed some sort of distraction from the thoughts that kept wandering to her lips. He forced out a smile and hoped that it didn't come out like a grimace. "Well, I guess we better finish our dinner. Wouldn't want our food getting cold, right?"

"Right…" Riza, being observant as she usually was, noticed that Roy was unusually tense. "Is something wrong, si—Roy? You've been staring quite hard at your food."

The alchemist's gaze shot up and met Riza's concerned look. "Yeah, I'm okay. I was just… thinking…"

"I really meant what I said a while ago, if that's what you're worried about."

Roy gave her a puzzled look, which prompted Riza to continue. "I'm honestly having a great time here, eating dinner… with you."

Roy stared at her and her cheeks pinked under his gaze. She averted her gaze from his and her tone was slightly harsher as she addressed him.

"But you know, it's going to get boring and uncomfortable with you all tense. So, I'm just letting you know, I wouldn't be having that much of great time if you were sitting there brooding."

Roy laughed, which caught Riza by surprise. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion: something was definitely affecting him. The Colonel Mustang she knew would have protested that he wasn't brooding. But the man seated before her was different now.

"Don't worry Hawkeye. Like I said, I was just thinking." He smiled at her, his eyes gentle as he reassured her.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! There's no harm in thinking is there?"

"If it's you that's doing it, there's always a chance."

"Hey!"

Riza chuckled. So maybe he really was just thinking after all. He was still the Colonel Roy Mustang she had come to know…

…or maybe not. The blonde lieutenant looked down at her hand, which the man in front of her had taken a hold of.

"But really, thank you. For worrying about me."

"I wasn't…" Riza started to protest, but her words died down as she noticed that Roy wasn't listening to her. He was poised with a knife and fork in his hands, ready to devour his meal, which, unlike hers, hadn't been touched since it arrived.

"Let's eat! I'm starving!"

Riza only stared at Roy. What was _that _all about? One minute, he was Mr. Nice and Sensitive and the next thing she knew he was acting like a three year old.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Roy had looked up to Riza's gaze fixed upon him and began to self-consciously pat his face with his napkin.

"Oh, no. I was just…" She shook her head, ridding herself of her distracting thoughts. "Never mind." She smiled. "Let's finish our dinners, shall we?"

* * *

A pair of eyes watched as a couple exited the restaurant in a happy and satisfied mood. A hand picked up the phone and dialed a number that was obviously well memorized. A smile blossomed as a familiar voice chimed a greeting. 

"Mama Mustang, I think it's time to start making wedding preparations."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! This one's different from the others. I'm absolutely positive of it."

"How so?"

"She's got guns!"

* * *

YES!! I finally updated! I'm just as excited as you guys. This chapter has been sitting in my computer three-fourths of the way finished for six months, yet I just couldn't get my creative juices flowing to finish it. So it took me even longer to get this up. 

But thank you Adult Swim for airing Fullmetal Alchemist again. Watching it has definitely motivated me.

Of course, also thanks to you all who have reviewed. It means a lot that you're enjoying it. You're the ultimate motivation.

Now go on and motivate me with your wonderful reviews.


End file.
